A SOLIS ORTU USQUE AD OCCASUM - From sunrise to sunset
by Laysa L'espoir
Summary: "What am I supposed to tell her? 'Hello, we're Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we're real. Oh. and by the way, we're married to you.'" Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his stepfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" "You're an idiot." Sirius agreed with Remus. SB/OC/RL.
1. Chapter 1

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

**From sunrise to sunset**

_**Summary**_: "What am I supposed to tell her? Hi, we are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we are real. Oh, and by the way, we are married to you." Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his stepfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded. "That's a good way to start the conversation." Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "You're an Idiot." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus. SB / OC / RL.

**Disclaimer:** HP is from J. K. Rowling. I just play with Sirius and Remus in my imagination, wich means that this is a TRIAD FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Do you believe in fairy tales? In the Charming Prince? In love at first sight? I did. I was one of those people who believed that the love of her life would appear around the corner. That a wizard with glasses and emerald eyes would knock on my door one day and take me to live in a magical world. Or that a mysterious and sexy vampire would appear by the door of the institution that I attended when I was a teen and he would tell me that I was his _"cantante_" or something like that. Once I even imagined about that prince dressed in blue riding his white steed who would take me to his great mansion and we would live happily ever after.

Yeah, I know. Too many clichés and too many romance books read.

But at that time I was in love with the idea of love. I thought all men would be honest and kind. Gentlemen and generous. But it's not like that.

One day you wake up, and you realize that without thinking, without having expected it, time passed and you entered the world of adults. And you discover that nothing is as they draw it in stories, as they tell in the romance books you once read. You realize that the first man you decided to give a chance to know, comes round the corner, walking towards you - without realizing that you are there, right in front of him - taken from the hand of his wife on one side, and another holding the small hand of her five-year-old daughter. Of course, the bastard, had never said anything about it, and you feel it like the hardest slap on the face you ever received. And hell, the fall hurts. Because there you understand that nothing is what it seems, that no one is who they say they are, and that the words are carried by the wind. There you understand that life is not like in novels. The books that tell stories of love and courage, fidelity and loyalty are just words, letters that come together to build a bridge with only one final destination: _Fantasy_. You understand that not everyone gives you a hand when you need it, that there will not always be a shoulder to cry on; sometimes, it's just your pillow and the moonlight coming through the windows of your room, and othertimes, the sound of thunders on a stormy night. And that's when you start to think that the rain is not all cute being alone, when before you imagined a 7romantic kiss under her.

At that moment, in the midst of that lonely cry, you understand that you are growing; and you start to leave stories, fantasies, princes, wizards, golden-eyed vampires. You leave Mr. Darcy from _Pride and Prejudice_; you leave even the beautiful character of Miguel from the novel _Redeeming Love_ behind and you start to live an adult life that has left behind the fantasies of children. You become someone who gets up in the mornings to go to a job where you have to serve others, where sometimes the client's treatment is not the best for their waiter or waitress - and you have to close the peak to any answer, doesn't matter how much right you are-, where every day you feel more and more the regret of getting up in the morning and repeating the routine. You become someone who really stopped believing in that magic from before. You become an adult. And one not very happy with his life.

"If I could describe your face today, Ally, it would be... mmm, an _ass_, and a very ugly one." Oh, my friend Virgy, as sincere as ever. I smiled.

"Thank you, idiot." She threw me a kiss before taking her order to table fifteen.

In case you hadn't noticed, yes. All that depressing introduction was about me. But don't worry. That day, with that comment from Virgy, my life changed.

I heard the sound of the bell that rang every time someone entered the restaurant and I turned to see the new customers. I had never seen them before. Three people, who looked quite normal, sat at the first table in front of the door – table twenty, to be more precise – on my side of the place. We used to divide the amount of tables with Virgy and another employee to maintain the order of the place, since it was huge and we were only three waiters.

I took the menus and headed towards them. When I arrived and they had already removed their big coats – it was almost winter in London – I noticed that they were two men and a woman. I assumed they were about my age, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Good evening, Gentlemen, Miss. Welcome to _Marvin's and Gorgy's_. What can I offer you?" I smiled concluding with my memorized little song of every day. Although I knew that my smile and the tone of my voice wasn't entirely honest. But at least I made them almost smile at my sarcasm.

To be honest, it had bothered me to see them enter the restaurant. There were minutes before my working day was over, and now I had to wait for them to finish consuming and to pay me for whatever they were going to ask for. And I already wanted to go home. Well, since the moment I arrived early I wanted to go home. But more that day, it hadn't been one of the bests. It started with an old man, annoyed and unhappy with his life, who complained about the price of a coffee and refused to pay for it, until a few moments ago a capricious child who did not want to eat the pasta that his parents had asked for for him. When I passed by them the boy threw the plate at me staining my uniform with filetto sauce and spaghetti.

_Yup, beautiful day._

"Emm, a coffee I think would be enough..."

_'Oh, great, they have come to talk... They will not leave anymore!'_ I thought a little irritated.

"I want a Cappuccino." Said the girl smiling at me while I wrote down their orders.

"The same as her." I nodded looking up, seeing them a little more in detail.

The first one who had spoken was a tall black-haired man, with quite broad shoulders, you could tell he was exercising – or well, that at some point in his life he did it and he kept it as time went by as he surely stepped on thirty five. He wore spectacles to see and his hair was tied in a ponytail; loose, surely reached below his shoulders. And he had green eyes, the brightest green I've ever seen, where a light blue color surrounded the irises. Definitely something I had never seen before.

The girl had curly hair long below the waist, light brown with a little blond on the tips. Her honey-colored eyes inspired trust and kindness. She was thin, with the perfect amount of curves on her body.

And the other man was even taller than the raven haired. His short red hair, a red that resembled more orange. And celestial eyes like the clear sky of spring. He looked a little uncomfortable – a little paranoid, looking all around. Alert, as if waiting for something to happen. Weird.

"For now, just that." I nodded when the black haired man spoke to me again and I retired to prepare the order with my cheeks hotter than boiling water. I was probably red because the guy had discovered me watching them. But, now that I thought about it better, we didn't see people like them every day. They had an aura, a strange energy. The majority of the restaurant's customers were seniors or clerks of the continuous buildings. Once or twice there were families or groups of teens, but very rarely. These three looked weird, it felt weird near them.

I felt the hair of my arms stand on end, as if someone was behind me while I was preparing the coffee plunged into my thoughts, until I felt something grab my waist from behind and I threw the cup of coffee, scared. A scream and a laugh were heard at the same time.

"Virgy, don't be an idiot!" I scolded her once my soul returned to my body, just like my breath. She laughed out loud, wiping away the tears that fell from her laughter. "It was not funny."

"Y-yes, it was." I sighed resignedly and smiling, I crouched down to clean up the mess on the floor. Virgy was unique. Really, if it wasn't for her, the place would be like hell – well, more than it already was.

"What's going on here?"

We were both surprised by the voice of our boss, and we stood up straight with our eyes downcast.

"N-nothing, Sir. I just had an accident, but I already cleaned it." I said with some hopelessness. Damn, all I needed was to get fired for a stupid broken cup of coffee.

"Virginia, your schedule is over. You can go."

"But, Mr. Marv-..."

"Go away." At the tone of Mr. Marvin, Virgy fled, and I didn't blame her. I would have wanted to run away too. But his gaze felt heavy on me. It would have been difficult to escape. "I want you to clean up the mess you made. The price of the cup you broke will be subtracted from your day's pay ." I nodded without protest, dying to answer him inside. But I couldn't, not if I wanted to keep my job. "Finish serving your customers, they are the last ones left, and until they leave, you stay in. You could be useful for once and help Margaret clean up the mess, right?"

'_Take a deep breath, Ally... Breathe.'_

I nodded. "Yes, Sir." Margaret was an old woman who had worked here for years. She was the _'mother'_ of everyone, and the one in charge of leaving everything clean for the next day. She was very loved in the restaurant. And you could even say that she was loved by my boss, Mr. Marvin, and he didn't like anyone. Not even his partner, Mr. Gorgy.

"Perfect." He said looking at me contemptuously up and down, then turned and walked to his office at the back of the place. God, I hated him. A lot. I felt my cell phone vibrate in the pocket of my _clean from spaghetti_ uniform. I sneaked it out and it was a message from Virgy. "_Sorry_." I smiled, typing quickly before someone saw me and told the ogre I had as boss. "No one died, it's all good." I put it back on my pocket and continued with my work.

With the coffees on the tray, I went to the table of those three who looked at me with pity, as if they had heard all the mess with my boss. I shook my head, that was impossible.

"Here is your order." I placed each coffee in front of its owner starting with the girl – ladies always first, then the redhead and finally the black haired man. He looked me straight in the eye when I came closer to give him his coffee. I felt as if he was looking for something in mine. As if looking into my eyes, he wanted to confirm something. And that was strange, and disturbing.

"You're Alexia D'angelo, aren't you?"

I blinked three times, processing his words before I straightened, moving away from him. Where did he know me?

"Yes, I am." I answered with my head held high, somewhat defensively. "Do I know you?"

The black haired smiled. "No. Not yet."

I frowned. What was wrong with this guy? Who was he? What did he mean by that?

At that moment, as in the movies, something happens. Sometimes something good that unites you with a man like that raven head guy. Or something embarrassing like one of the cafes falling on top of me burning and staining my white uniform, making me wish that the earth would swallow me listening to laughter in the background. Or something like what happened... along with all the previous ones - except for the laughter.

The bell at the entrance rang, men dressed in black robes and skull-shaped masks entered the restaurant. There were four or five; they raised their right arms to 90° - yes, I had to be specific – directly to me and the three characters seated at the table and then hell broke loose.

Lights and explosions of chairs, cups, plates, glasses flying everywhere. I threw myself to the ground as soon as I felt something brush against me and burned my upper arm. Of course I groaned in pain. It fucking hurt.

"Hermione!" The black-haired shouted kneeling beside me. The girl stood in front of us and a yellow light appeared surrounding us. The red man threw everything that was on the table - without realizing that it was for the side where we were with the dark-haired man, filling us with coffee and staining both of us - and he threw it down as a shield in front. The girl Hermione jumped and covered herself with us while the explosions and the lights were still happening. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. What the hell was happening? Was it really happening, or was it just a dream?

"We must get her out of here, Harry." The red one spoke while he and the girl peered over the table, as if they were counterattacking the men in the tunics. With what? I had no idea. And I didn't want to open my eyes to find out.

"At the count of three, at the point we already know." Said the dark-haired. "One... Two..." I opened my eyes and when the raven grabbed me by the shoulders looking directly at my eyes, I regretted having opened them. "Three!"

I felt something grabbing me by the neck and pulling me with superhuman strength into a tunnel where I rarely and tightly fit with the black haired man and sucked us so quickly, that the feeling went away as fast as it came.

.

Darkness. Silence. There were no more explosions or lights flying everywhere. The floor of the alley where I was now was humid and very cold, which made me feel dizzy next to the sensation I had just experienced and that is why I threw up. And God, I hated throwing up.

"Easy, it's normal and common for that to happen." Said the dark-haired man's voice patting my back. "You're good?"

"Good? If I'm _good_?! Of course I'm not good! What the hell was all that?! Who the hell are you?!" I screamed in his direction after the last throw up. There was absolutely nothing left in my stomach. The black haired man grimaced in fright, frowning and backing away from me.

"Bloody hell, you do know how to scream." The redhead joked with laughter, appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell does that supposes to mean?" I said sitting on my heels still kneeling on the dirty floor of the alley. I was angry, too angry. I didn't understand anything that what had happened. Who were these people? Who were the men in the tunics? I was two drops away from my cup of patience for the day overflowing.

The girl Hermione smacked the redhead on the shoulder before approaching and kneeling in front of me. She placed her hand on my forehead, as if verifying my temperature. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about all of this, it wasn't our plan to do it this way."

I nodded frowning and I moaned again in pain. There I realized that the chestnut haired girl had not checked my temperature, I had a deep cut on the forehead and she was watching it very carefully. As any nurse or doctor would. Was she one of the two?

"It's okey, we don't want to hurt you." Hermione smiled sweetly and patiently before turning to the dark haired man. "We have to take her to _Grimmauld_ and heal her wounds, she has a deep cut on her arm and on her forehead, burns on her legs and I think her left wrist is sprained."

I frowned even more when my head began to ache at the same time that the black haired man ran a hand through his hair, ruffled it and sighed. "Sirius is going to kill us."

The redhead shook his head, raising his hands in surrender. "Oh no, mate, this was your idea."

"Harry!" Hermione shouted at the black haired man before the chase between the two men began. She looked at me and protested, "_Men_." I smiled amused, but then I moaned again when I felt the twinge in my arm. "Come on, we're going to heal you, put you on clean clothes, maybe a bath, and then we'll explain this whole mess to you, okay?" She circled my waist helping me to stand up. I felt a bit intimidated, not only because of her actions but because of the tone of her voice, so sweet and tender. This woman was born to be a nurse or a doctor - or something like that. She was just too kind for what I was used to.

"Can she Appeared?" The redhead asked, still throwing punches with Harry.

I looked at him confused, leaning a little on Hermione. My legs were burning. "Excuse me?"

The brunette snorted in protest. "Ron, sometimes I wonder if you really say things without thinking, and at times like this, I see that you do." The dark haired man laughed quite audibly, earning another punch to the shoulder by the redhead. "Don't worry, the explanations will come. First, I need to heal your wounds, okay?"

I nodded. Hermione started walking at my pace, knowing that the burns on my legs ached, especially one on my right ankle. Harry and Ron went ahead of us at a slightly faster pace. Clearly, none had been hurt by whatever had happened at the bar. Hermione, however, also had a cut on her arm, which I pointed to while walking down a lonely street. It was late at night. And it was cold, too cold.

"It's okay, it's nothing." She shrugged off. "I worry more about yours."

"Are they that serious?"

"No. Thank God, no."

"So, do you need to heal them for my health, or for that _Sirius_?"

Hermione let out a laugh. "Of course for your health."

I nodded. "Who is this Sirius and why is he going to get mad at all this?"

She looked at me, smiled and said nothing. I was beginning to get frustrated. Those three people walked in complete silence, as if they were heading to their own purgatory. But I wanted answers. The day had started badly and with everything that had happened, including my aching body, tired and almost frozen from the cold, it had not improved. It was not over yet, but something told me that it would not end in the best way either.

_Sirius_... It was a name too strange and unusual. Would he be _that_ angry about what had happened? What did that man have to do with all this? Had he sent them? Did I know him in person? That is, if he had gone to the restaurant, maybe I could recognize his face.

"How does he look like?" Hermione looked away to the floor. "Physically, I mean, maybe he was once at the restaurant and I could probably remember him."

"Do you remember us?" I looked at her confused. "Do you think this is the first time we go there?"

I shook my head considering what she had said. So they had gone to the restaurant other times. Why didn't I remember them? "No, not from the restaurant, but you do look familiar." She smiled at me again and said nothing more for a few minutes.

I sighed again. "You plan to make me wait to explain what happened at the restaurant, isn't it?"

The brunette smiled nodding. "You're smart."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Just promise that you'll listen carefully to all the explanations and then judge, okay?"

"Only if you promise to be completely honest, I hate lies."

She smiled at me openly. "Of course." She held out her hand to seal the promise and I took it with a bit of slowness. I didn't want to admit it out loud, but I felt a little weak. And Hermione had realized that. "A couple of meters, and we will get there." She said by way of consolation.

And thank God, she was right. Harry and Ron stopped in the middle of the entrances to two old houses with unkept gardens. The numbers 11 and 13 stood out to the right of each door. I looked at them confused.

"And what happened to the number 12? Did it disappear by magic?" I asked wanting to put a little humor to the silence.

My three companions laughed just as the ground began to shake. The fun completely went away from my face, but not from theirs.

I watched in astonishment as a space opened between houses 11 and 13 and a house appeared as it extended. It was impressive, and when I saw the number 12 appear before my eyes, I _understood_. How had I not noticed before? How had I been so blind? Their names, for God's sake, were so obvious!

"Oh, _shit_!" I turned to them, I had not realized that I had walked to the small grate of the house that appeared in front of me. Everything made sense. The colored lights, the appear from one place to another. Their names, _Holy_ _God_! "You are Harry Potter!" I almost shouted pointing at the dark haired man. He smiled at me, running a hand through his hair that miraculously remained tied. "Hermione Granger! Ronald Weasley!" Both greeted me with a half-smiling shake of their hand.

"I prefer Ron, thank you." The red man joked putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Harry laughed amused as Hermione shook her head trying to hide her smile.

I did not know whether to hit him or laugh too. I looked back at the house still dazed and in that moment, I realized another question.

"_Sirius_... Sirius Black!" I screamed, looking at them again. "But, he isn't..."

"_Dead_?" Harry interrupted me before shaking his head. "I'll just tell you that the books exaggerated too many things."

"Ally, do you remember what we promised?" Hermione approached me as if she was dealing with an animal that had been caged. But I was completely stunned when I realized everything. I nodded assimilating her words. "First your wounds and then the explanations, okay?"

I nodded again as Hermione led me to the door, where on her right the number 12 was inscribed on an iron plate. When we approached, I could distinguish the figure of a snake, molding the shape of the number 12. Very Slytherin. I shook my head. All this had to be a joke. Or a dream, and a very deep one. Years had passed since I had last read those books. Years and years since I last read something that had to do with fantasies. I had come to believe that all those novels and stories, of which I fell in love, became obsessed and came to believe that they were possible at some point, were pure story. Real life was painfully raw. All this couldn't be real, could it?

Hermione opened the door and entered pushing me with her. I looked stunned around me. Definitely, it was not what I expected. On the outside, the house looked abandoned, not so much compared to the neighboring houses, but it was noticeable that it was a place worn out by the passage of time. But inside, it was very different. The red and yellow colors and a black carpet greeted you to Grimmauld Place in a very friendly way. Everything looked clean and curiously warm and cheerful thanks to the photos that filled the left wall until you reach the other end where you could see the entrance to the dining room. Photos. _That_ _moved_. This _had_ to be a dream. A first door burst through the collection of photos in the middle of that corridor and opened onto a gigantic library where a sofa and a small table were a few meters from the fireplace that was lit and warmed that room. I don't know at what moment, but my body came into that place by itself. My heart kept beating wildly in my chest. Everything felt so strange. So _familiar_. As if at some point I have been there. I knew that place. Although, it was impossible, right?

I practically didn't even hear what Hermione was saying when I got to the back of the sofa and ran my hand over it. So familiar that I wanted to cry, and I didn't understand why. I didn't understand why my legs were shaking and my hands and forehead were sweating.

We were all inside that room, when the voice of a man was heard.

"Harry James Potter, I hope you have a very good explanation for..." The voice stopped as I turned to see the owner of the voice.

Beautiful gray eyes looked at me with astonishment and incredulity. The man was a few inches shorter than Harry, and his hair, which was also tied and it looked too well for him, was a deep black. I understood where Harry had taken the hair style. The man wore a long black cloak that reached over his feet where elegant black men's shoes stood out and two red strips and a badge that I did not know what it meant adorned the right side of his cloak. His beard made him look even more manly and handsome. Too handsome. This man was everything and more than I could ever imagine what Sirius Orion Black would look like.

I began to feel the beating of my heart in my ears and when he opened his mouth to say something in my direction, everything went black. But the memory of those gray eyes fixed on mine accompanied me to the darkness.

* * *

**Hello, people!**

**THIS CRAZY GIRL IS BACK!**

**First I want to clarify that I started this story in first person (from my OC's view) because that's how I got inspired and started writing it, but I don't know if it will stay that way. I crave too much to write how my men feel as situations go by, so we'll see. ;)**

**Second, I was inspired to write this story after reading "The Debt of Time." It's the best "marauders" fic I've ever read. So this story will have the use of "time-turners" and that. :)**

**And third, please, forgive me if you find some mistakes in the writing... Like I said, I'm not English, and I'm translating this by my own.**

**Leave a review to know if you are interested, if you have opinions of the story and that. :P**

**EVERYTHING IS WELL RECIEVED IF IT'S MADE WITH RESPECT.**

**Love ya 'all.**

**Peace Out.**

**Laysa L'espoir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

**From sunrise to sunset**

**_Summary_**: "What am I supposed to tell her? Hi, we are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we are real. Oh, and by the way, we are married to you." Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his stepfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded. "That's a good way to start the conversation." Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "You're an Idiot." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus. SB / OC / RL.

**Disclaimer:** HP is from J. K. Rowling. I just play with Sirius and Remus in my imagination, wich means that this is a TRIAD FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

My mom always told me that it was a matter of a decision to change a person's life, and that no matter how big or small that decision might seem, the turnaround could be completely unexpected.

My life had just begun to take that turn and I had not decided to take it.

But that didn't mean that I disliked the change. However, I was not going to deny it._ I was afraid_. And even more when I woke up the next morning, after that altercation in the restaurant where I worked, in a room and in a bed completely different to the small and simple room in which I slept daily.

The room I was in was _huge_. My apartment fit perfectly into that single room. Because that was, a room to _sleep_. – The luck of some, right? – A giant bed where I was lying was placed in the middle of the place. On the left, there was a door that I had no idea where it led, and then a large window with a space in which one could sleep peacefully on the cushions with the warm light that entered. The window had two pairs of curtains, some almost transparent white that allowed the entrance of light in all its splendor, and a black one, which were stretched at that time, to do the opposite. And in a corner, a small library with books and some ornaments and photos. I couldn't distinguish who was involved in the photographs, but they moved. _They moved_! – Yep, I was not going to get over it.

On the right side, there was an individual sofa, with a small table full of healing items and little bottles, some empty and some not. There was furniture next to a door that was open and led to the bathroom, which I planned to explore later.

The walls of the room were painted red with yellow details, like in the hallway at the entrance to the house. Very _Gryffindor_. But the bed had black silk sheets. Curious... Why would someone have silk shee-...? I sat down suddenly, realizing who the owner of room was. _Sirius_ _Black_. That was Sirius Black's room. That was Sirius Black's bed. God, and I was there, scattered all over that bed as if it belonged to me. I was so stunned by the whole situation that I had not noticed my injuries. And the second I sat so suddenly, I felt the pains return to my body and my mind.

I noticed that I was bandaged on some parts of my legs, my right ankle had a kind of gel underneath the bandage, which relieved the burning and pain. My left arm was completely bandaged from shoulder to elbow and a pink spot was already beginning to be noticed. My right wrist was wrapped in bandages to the point of any simple movement was impossible. My whole body ached, but nothing resembled the pain in my head, starting on my forehead until it went inside and felt a stabbing sensation. I touched my forehead lightly and noticed the small patches that connected the wound, and apparently, it hadn't been so deep. But it hurt, it fucking hurt.

"Up already? I thought you had a couple more hours of sleep." I looked up and Hermione came through the door that was right in front of the bed with a tray of food and more vials with colored liquids.

I cleared my throat while leaning back slightly. I was sure that my face had grimaced in pain, because Hermione looked at me with pity. "I woke up minutes ago."

She smiled at me placing the tray on the bedside table. "How do you feel?"

"As if a truck had passed over me and I had been slapped in the face many times, not to mention the stabbing pain in my head."

She laughed. "It's the most honest I've ever heard, and believe me, Harry is the most honest and raw person I know." She said looking through her collection of little bottles.

I sighed. _Harry Potter_... I still couldn't believe it. All my adolescence gladly lost among those books, imagining a thousand and one scenarios, until one day I hit the cruel reality and didn't believe in anything else. And the next day, as if by magic – pun intended redundancy –, everything was real. It was impossible to believe, but there I was. In _Sirius Black_'s bed and in front of none other than Hermione Granger.

"If it were not for the pain I feel, I would believe that all this is a dream, and one produced by a really strong blow in my head, but I don't think I can imagine _such_ pain in my body..." I protested trying to find a better position in the bed. Hermione approached me alarmed. "It's okay, I'm just exaggerating." I tried to smile. It was not time to joke, apparently. "Only my head hurts that bad."

"Only your head?" She approached me to inspect the wound on my forehead. I nodded.

"My body also, but if the pains compete, the head is winning." She smiled again as she returned to her little bottles.

"You and I are going to get along very good." She commented taking out a bottle and extended it to me. "As long as you follow my instructions in your healing without protesting."

I looked with disgust at the liquid inside the bottle, which was thick and of a strangely yellow color and then my eyes went to her. "Am I not allowed even to comment on that yellow thing?"

Hermione sat up straight still with the jar in her hand in my direction and looked at me with defiance. "No, you're not allowed if you want to get out of this bed."

I sighed again, but this time resigned. "Are you some kind of doctor or something?" I asked taking the vial and carrying it to my nose. Interestingly, it didn't smell completely bad.

She smiled at me nodding. "I work in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." I had the jar resting on my lower lip, about to take the contents, when I stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"It exists?" She raised an eyebrow looking at me with amusement. I rolled my eyes. "I mean, of course it exists, I mean... I didn't... imagine _you_ working there."

"Let me guess... The books led you to believe that my profile was better for the Ministry of Magic, isn't it?" I nodded while she prepared a kind of mixture on a plate with the contents of some jars and some leaves of plants that I had no idea what they were. "Do you remember what Harry told you last night? Not everything is as the books described it." She smiled at some thought in her mind. "Also, I hate that I have been described as _'a bookworm_'. There's nothing wrong with choosing to read in the comfort of a sofa instead of playing Quidditch in a field where someone always ends up hurt."

"Sure, that didn't sound at all like the Hermione Granger of the books."

The brunette looked at me between annoyed and amused for a few seconds, then looked down with a shake of her head and said between sighs, "You are completely his type..."

"His type?" The confusion I felt was obvious, but Hermione shook her head again, dismissing it as irrelevant.

I watched her attentively for a few minutes while she worked on her mix. It was definitely amazing to have Hermione Granger in front of me. Seeing her focus on her work was completely different from what the books described. She frowned and every now and then moved her lips but without uttering a word, as if speaking to herself. And when she stopped her actions to think about something, she took the tip of a lock of hair and rolled it on her index finger.

"Do you want to take what I gave you at once?"

I smiled. Nothing escaped her. I smelled the yellow thing once more to convince myself that maybe it did not taste that bad. I was wrong. It tasted as bad as it looked. The smell was a complete trick.

"It's okay, the sensation will pass in a few seconds." She said receiving the empty vial when I returned it to her. "You will feel the headache go away, as if evaporated." I nodded still with a grimace of disgust on my face. She smiled amused. "Meanwhile, let's start healing the rest of your wounds."

"How serious are they?" I removed the sheets from above so that she could work comfortably. It was there when I realized that I no longer had my work uniform. "How…?" I had a baggy white tank top with a logo of a rock band I didn't know nor have I ever listened to and white panties. I looked at Hermione raising an eyebrow. She giggled.

"If it worries you, they're new. No one has used them before."

I shook my head trying not to laugh. "I don't mean... _that_. I mean... how did you... And I don't have dirt or anything like that..."

"I told you I was going to heal you, put on clean clothes and give you a bath, remember?" She started to remove the bandage from my ankle.

"And then the explanations would come, I know, I remember, I mean... you did everything... _alone_, right?" She looked at me smiling.

"Honey, I'm a Healer, which means a doctor, and my training started when I was fifteen at Hogwarts, helping Poppy. And I'm a witch too, remember?" She winked at me, beginning to remove the bandage from my ankle. I hissed at the pain when she moved it. "I'm sorry, it's still swollen... I tried two types of creams to relieve the symptoms, but they haven't worked. I hope this is the one."

Hermione cleaned my ankle from the kind of cream-gel she had put on it before and then applied the mixture – which she said was a cream – carefully and gently so it didn't hurt. "Burn or sprain?" I asked trying not to grimace in pain.

She shook her head. "Neither one." I frowned, confused. "I thought it could be either, but I was wrong when I scanned you in the alley, apparently one of the curses managed to hit you in the ankle and in the arm, and..."

"And…?"

Hermione shrugged. "Magic on muggles is not allowed, I can't heal you with magic. Potions, scanning with my wand and Muggle medicine is allowed, spells or any action that involves using my wand in a Muggle, no."

"Scanning me with your wand and giving me potions involves using your wand... Or do potions only need ingredients?"

She stretched her arms up.

"_Thank you_! That's what I just outlined to the Magical and Muggle Health committee! It's ridiculous..." I laughed amused as she re-applied her kind of cream on my ankle. When it was over, she wrapped it again in a bandage to the point of leaving it almost motionless. Then she continued with the burns on my legs, which she left without bandages since they looked much better – according to her, I had not seen them before thanks to my fainting.

At that moment, when I remembered the encounter with Sirius Black, I literally felt as if my headache was vaporizing and going out of my head. It was… _strange_.

A giggle brought me back to my reality. "You don't feel the headache anymore?" I denied surprised with the feeling. "Good. We were worried when you fainted. Your head was about to hit hard on the floor if it had not been for Si-..." She stopped when she realized what she was about to say. But I wasn't going to leave it there.

"_Sirius_?"

She sighed before nodding. "When he realized that you were going to faint, he managed to put his hands under your head so it wouldn't hit the floor hard. Honestly, everything happened so fast that nobody reacted until Sirius had you."

"Well, remind me to thank him when I see him." I hissed again from the pain when Hermione moved my arm while she began to remove the bandage. She nodded without saying anything else and took care of her work as a doctor. She asked me to turn a little so she could see the bruise on the back of my arm and shoulder. At that moment, I looked at the floor and saw a shadow that came from the door and it moved rapidly so when I looked in that direction, there was nothing and no one.

"Did you see _that_?"

"What?" She didn't look at me, but continued her work with my arm.

"The shadow, did you see it?" She looked in the direction of the door, sighed and then returned to my arm.

"It's okay. With everything that has happened in two days, specifically with the information that your mind has received, it still does not assimilate the abnormalities and projects them as paranoia."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Hermione shook her head laughing.

"Honey, you _will_ have all the answers you want, but believe me, you don't want to hear them from me."

"And who am I supposed to hear them from?" She winked at me and turned her full attention to my arm. Which meant she would not talk to me until she had finished.

But my mind didn't stop. Who would explain me everything that had happened? Harry Potter? Albus Dumbledore? Could it be that Albus Dumbledore was alive? Or... Sirius Black? I wasn't the kind of person who liked to wait, but on that occasion, Hermione didn't give me another choice.

I let her work in silence while not taking my eyes off the door. Could it really be possible that someone had been spying on us or Hermione was right and it had only been the paranoia of my mind? I sighed. If Harry Potter existed it was clear that everything was possible.

Hermione began to put that same cream that she put on my ankle on the arm, I closed my eyes and tried not to make any sound before the strong ardor that produced. My mind was focused on the pain in my arm, but deep inside I had the feeling of being watched, or that someone – who was not Hermione – was watching me. I was about to make a comment about it when Hermione touched a deep part of the injury. At that, I couldn't contain the sound of pain that came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I had to... It was getting infected." I nodded without uttering a word. And this time, my mind focused only on the pain I felt and nothing else.

When Hermione finished re-bandaging my arm, she made me take the liquid from another of her bottles and lay down on the huge bed. I didn't remember clearly, but as she spoke and explained to me about the condition of my arm, my eyelids began to weigh me, the sounds were heard in the distance and before I gave up completely to sleep, I managed to see the figure of a man entering through the door.

And then, darkness.

.

I woke up hearing voices arguing. Of course, when I opened my eyes, I realized that they didn't come from the room I was in. They could be heard in the distance, as if they came from below. I sighed before sitting on the bed with my feet out trying to regain control of all my senses. I noticed the darkness and when I looked at the window I saw the moonlight that entered in all its splendor. There was no clock nearby, but I could bet it was midnight.

I sighed again, gathering all my courage and put my feet on the ground – which I struggled to do, given my height. The blessed bed was huge and tall, and I was _not_ so graceful in height –, still holding myself to the bed to keep from falling. I knew that my legs could feel weak since I hadn't done many movements in a day and a half – according to Hermione.

And now that I thought about it, a day and a half without going to work after the _duel_ – it felt strange to think that everything was true and a real magical duel between the Golden Trio and Death Eat-... Oh, _shit_! They were _real_ Death Eaters! – at the restaurant. _Fuck_, I saw coming a big problem with my boss in the future.

My head was beginning to ache again as I imagined Mr. Marvin's annoying yells.

When my legs were able to support my own weight without having to hold on to the bed and came to the door, I went out into a long corridor with two doors to my right, one to my left and just in front, the guardrail that made the stairs safer. I supported myself from there and walked to the stairs and started to lower it slowly. My body still protested at the movement. Especially, my ankle, which practically being so well bandaged it didn't flex with my walk.

As I reached the end of the staircase – which made me tired of going down – the voices that were arguing grew louder and louder. I still couldn't define what they were saying, but they definitely spoke in a not-so-friendly tone.

I reached the hallway that I remembered had given me the friendly welcome to Grimmauld Place. It was all dark, and the only light that could be seen was that coming from the kitchen, where you could see that people were sitting around a table and only two men were standing with their backs to the entrance of that room. As I got closer, I began to hear what they were talking about, or rather, what they were discussing loudly.

"It's absurd even thinking about it, Harry!" I hadn't heard that voice before, so I assumed from his movements that he was one of the men standing. "Tell him, Sirius!"

The other man standing on the right side turned his head to the man talking – almost yelling, actually. It was Sirius Black. The dark haired man lowered his head and sighed.

"Are you kidding me, Sirius?" He looked up at the man next to him. "Sirius, _she_ _is_..."

"We do _not_ know that, we never knew with certainty." Sirius interrupted with the same harshness with which the other man spoke.

"Remus, if you think about it clearly..." That voice sure it was Harry Potter's. What surprised me was hearing the name of the person he was addressing, and who happened to be the man with his back to me who was not Sirius. _Remus John Lupin_. I noticed that his hair was golden brown and short, unlike Sirius who had his tied in a kind of bun. I wondered how long it would be. I began to observe them closely and both were tall, although Mr. Lupin was half leaning forward at the table, he was probably a little taller than the black haired. But both had wide shoulders, with a good backside – and yes, of course I was appreciating their asses. They were nice asses to look at.

_'God, focus on the conversation, Ally,'_ I scolded myself at the same time that Mr. Lupin stood up and raised his voice a little more.

"I have nothing to think about, Harry. You should all think clearly for a moment what will you say to that little girl. She is a _muggle_, Sirius, she does _not_ have magic. Do you really think that girl can be _her_? Do you really believe it?" The golden brown haired man approached Sirius, as if daring him to answer.

If there was something I was sure about, was that the _muggle_ was me. But that _'her'_, I did not know who was. Who was she and what relation would she have with me?

Sirius Black ran his hand over his face before looking Remus Lupin in the eye. "You have _not_ seen her. When you see her, you will understand my doubt. And yes, I _do_ hope it is _her_."

The golden brown haired man sighed looking down and dropped himself down on the chair resting his elbows on the table and hiding his face in his hands. "You are opening old wounds." It was hard for me to hear what he said given that it was a whisper if we compared it with the yells of moments ago.

Sirius placed his right hand on Mr. Lupin's shoulder as consolation. "I know, but if there's one thing I've learned from her, it's that the last thing you lose is _hope_. And _you_ know it." There was a silence for a few moment before the man sitting nodded.

Harry stood up before speaking. "Very well, we should think what are we going to say to her when she wakes up. We owe her an explanation."

"We should tell her the truth. She recognized us, that means she has read the books. I don't think it will be difficult for her to understand many things that happened. She knows too much about our world, even details that not everyone pays attention to." Hermione spoke quite calmly. She was sitting on Harry's left side – from my perspective – and I noticed that she was leaning on a platinum blond haired man, who had an arm around her shoulder. That man was unquestionably Draco Malfoy.

"What do you mean by details?" Ron asked, who was at the end of the table, next to the blonde who hugged Hermione. I understood then what Harry Potter had said at the entrance to Grimmauld. The books did _not _tell the story as it was. And Hermione Granger was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"She knows that potions don't just need ingredients, she knows that every potion requires the use of an enchantment, the use of a wand... Tell me, _who_ in the muggle world really paid attention to that?" Hermione smiled as she spoke.

"It's true. If she has read the books, I think there will be no problems. On the contrary, I think you're underestimating the poor girl, and she's not a _little_ girl, Lupin. If she were _little_, she would already have made a fuss about all this. And the only one here who whines pathetically, is you." I could have sworn I heard a slight growl, but I wasn't completely sure.

Never would I have imagined that at some point in my life _Draco Malfoy _would defend me. This was _too_ great.

"I agree." Harry commented looking back at his godfather. "I think it's going to be pretty easy if..."

Sirius Black gave a sarcastic laugh interrupting his godson. "Easy? None of this is easy for us, Harry." From the tone of his voice, I understood that the great and fun thing about all this was about to go down the drain.

"Sirius, you just have to..."

"What, Harry? Tell him the truth from the beginning, be completely honest? Yeah,_ right_." I started to get closer as Sirius raised his voice. He was nervous and frustrated. "And what am I supposed to tell her? 'Hi, we're Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a fantasy book. Yes, we're real. Oh, and by the way, we're married to you.'" As he spoke, I became visible to everyone present, except for the two men who kept their backs to me.

I didn't know what to say, what to think with what Sirius said in an ironic tone. I just wanted to hit him for using that tone.

Harry, when he noticed my presence behind them, bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his godfather to me. It didn't take Sirius more than a minute to realize what his godson was trying to say without words.

"She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded and I noticed the smiles of the others present. Except, of course, Sirius and Mr. Lupin. I couldn't see their faces yet.

I knew I had to say something, so I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"That's a good way to start the conversation." I spoke crossing my arms and with the same irony with which Sirius had spoken. The dark haired man lowered his head and sighed. No one produced a single sound. The only one who broke the silence was Mr. Lupin, who spoke in the direction of Sirius.

"You're an idiot." And Sirius nodded agreeing with the golden brown haired man before turning to me.

His gray eyes looked directly at mine. They were so deep and captivating, that for a second I forgot everything and everyone around me. In a simple glance I could see and feel so many things. I felt something that I hadn't felt for a long time... _Hope_. Those eyes were so full of that feeling that it really made you feel it. There was _life_ in his eyes, and I wanted that.

I looked down, cutting with that link between his eyes and mine, and when I raised them again I found a pair of emerald green eyes that changed to gold when they collided with mine. I felt my legs weak. Did all these wizards have the kind of eyes that hypnotized you? It was _not_ fair.

If before I had been captivated by the black haired man's eyes, what I felt when I discovered Remus Lupin's, was impossible to describe. They went and returned from green to gold. But I felt so many things in a mere minute, that everything I felt went away as quickly as Mr. Lupin looked down and away from my eyes. You could see that something inside made him feel uncomfortable, as he frowned and his hands clenched into fists. However, he looked up again and stood gaping, as if he could not believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Y-y-_you_..." Sirius put a hand on his shoulder again. When the dark-haired man was about to say something, Mr. Lupin took his jacket that was on the back of the chair where he had previously sat and went out through a door that led out, right next to the huge refrigerator that was in the kitchen, and let the door slam shut.

Sirius turned to me and gave me a smile full of grief. "_Sorry_." He said before taking his jacket and going after his friend.

Nobody spoke. Everyone looked at me with pity, except Draco Malfoy, he looked bored and annoyed. There was a "_where do you think you're going, Moony?_" in the distance and then the sound that I assumed occurred when someone Appeared. Three seconds later, Sirius came back into the kitchen annoyed and insulting under his breath. But when he looked at me, he sighed calmly and approached with a half smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he could react like that."

I nodded, supporting myself from the nearest chair. My body was taking its toll on me for the physical effort I had made going down the stairs and standing for so long. Or that is what I wanted to believe and not admit everything I had felt minutes ago. I was... _overwhelmed_.

Sirius was the first to appear next to me to help me sit with delicacy, followed by Hermione, who took out her wand and scanned me to verify how my body was.

"You're not ready to stand up yet, Ally." The brunette scolded me.

"Have you ever heard about recoveries that don't need rest?" I smiled at her, trying to change my pain face.

"Yes, and yours is not exactly one of those."

"You don't know that if you don't do the test." I smiled at her again after hearing giggles around me. Especially Sirius'. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to her boyfriend, who was smiling amused and kissed the brunette's forehead when she snuggled back to his side.

I didn't pay more attention around me the moment Sirius Black knelt beside me and delicately placed my legs on the continuous chair. I watched him carefully when he looked at my legs – especially one of the deep bruises on my left thigh, which looked quite purple still – and frowned. Then he took off his jacket and with his wand transformed it into a blanket, and placed it on my legs, covering them carefully because of my burns.

His gaze returned to my face, but never to my eyes. "Do you feel better? Are you hungry? I can cook you something if you want." He said placing a lock of hair behind my ear.

I didn't know what to say. Why did he act with such delicacy and sweetness towards me? Why did he look at me with such adoration? I didn't understand it. I didn't know why he was acting like that with me, and that made me feel... _what_? Uncomfortable? Calm? Happy to have the great Sirius Black at my disposal? I did _not_ know what to feel. I was confused.

But if there was one thing I was sure of, it was the heat in my cheeks.

Before my silence, Sirius sighed again, as if giving up, and got up to walk away. In that moment I reacted and grabbed his forearm.

"I want answers."

This time he looked me straight in the eyes for a few minutes, as if looking for some kind of confirmation in them. And I had no idea what he had found in mine, but his face went from seriousness and tension to a kind of melancholy and... _love_? I wasn't an expert on the subject, but I could distinguish that kind of looks.

And Sirius Black looked at me with such _love_, that for a second I felt fear. His eyes were so full of love and adoration, and I felt so overwhelmed by those eyes, that I lowered mine.

_'Oh, and by the way, we're both married to you.'_ His words from minutes ago hit me hard. Married? With me? _Both of them_? It was crazy.

And in that moment I understood it. Sirius believed that _I_ was _her_. Although I still didn't know who _she_ was…

I looked up when I heard movement. Sirius had his back to me opening the drawer of a furniture that was there, and when he turned around he had a medium box of old wood in his hands.

He looked at me and smiled with shyness. "Here are your answers."

* * *

**Hello, people!**

**So, did you like this chapter? What do you think about the arrival of Remus Lupin? Different from the usual, wasn't it? ;) Don't panic. He'll come around.**

**Thank you for the love and reviews - they mean the world to me.**

**EVERY OPINION IS WELL RECIEVED IF IT'S MADE WITH RESPECT.**

**Love ya 'all.**

**Peace Out.**

**Laysa L'espoir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

**From sunrise to sunset**

_**Summary**_: "What am I supposed to tell her? Hi, we are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we are real. Oh, and by the way, we are married to you." Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his stepfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded. "That's a good way to start the conversation." Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "You're an Idiot." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus. SB / OC / RL.

**Disclaimer:** HP is from J. K. Rowling. I just play with Sirius and Remus in my imagination, wich means that this is a TRIAD FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

I always wanted something to happen in my life. Something that really was interesting. And unique. Of a romantic novel. I always dreamed it. For a long time, I waited for it, until I got tired of waiting. And my life continued, like any other. The daily routine little by little consuming me, like a vampire that sucks a person's blood slow and deep, killing him little by little.

Consuming me like any other human being.

And suddenly, without really expecting it, it happened. What it had only been a dream for years, had come true.

And there I was. Sitting in front of no other than Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather. Who supposedly believed that I was _her_. I was… _What_? His _fiancee_? _Wife_? And a wooden old box, _very old_, was in the middle of that long table.

What was in there? Would it be something good or bad? What had to do with me?

"What is in there?" I asked, taking my eyes off the box and directing it to Sirius.

His eyes watched the box as if there was something bad inside. As if opening it, some dead hand would come out of there and kill us all. I know, I was exaggerating – just a little. But Sirius' face, the way he looked at the small wooden box, didn't help. And that scared me.

Sirius took a deep breath before looking at me for a moment and then he opened the box. Many photos and papers, which looked like letters and pages of newspaper cut, scattered, leaving the box to the table. He took a photograph and looked at it with melancholy, smiling slightly sideways before beginning to speak.

"Many years ago, more specifically when I was still at Hogwarts, a new student arrived in our fourth year. At the beginning, we didn't get along very well, but quickly she became part of the group." He said before extending the photo to me. The tremor in his hand was almost imperceptible, but I managed to notice it when I took the picture with some confusion.

When I held it in my hands and pulled it towards me to see it, I froze. In the photo, _which moved_ – God, I was not going to get over it –, a group of friends laughed for the photo. A man, who looked too much like Harry Potter, only with matted short brown hair, hugging a green-eyed woman with straight red hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Both were sitting on the floor, where they apparently shared a Spring picnic afternoon. Beside them, a young man who looked a lot like Remus Lupin was sitting Indian style, with the same scars on his face that I had seen a few minutes before, but with a big smile on his face. Another woman, with light brown hair, was leaning back and her head was resting on the legs of Mr. Lupin's young version. He looked at her with an expression full of affection. His expression changed to amusement at the same time that the unmistakable Sirius Black appeared on the scene, a few years younger, and threw himself on top of the brown haired girl, making her and everyone else laugh for the action. Just there, the girl turned her face to where apparently the camera that captured all that moment was, and... _Oh_. _My_. _God_.

I looked at the black-haired man in front of me, wide-eyed, unable to believe it.

"Is-is this…?" I looked again at the photo. "It is real?" Sirius nodded.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I nodded without taking my eyes off the photo. "Imagine my surprise, two months ago, when you bumped to me in a corner, two streets away from the restaurant." I gasped as I remembered that day.

I had caught a horrible cold, and my _beloved_ boss hadn't given me permission to miss the day, not telling me about it on due time that I couldn't, and that he would discount my day's pay if I missed it. That day I ran as fast as I could towards the restaurant. When I was missing two streets, a man turned to my direction on the corner and _boom_! We collide. I didn't have time to stop and ask if he was okay, so I just apologized and ran away, leaving the man kneeling on the ground looking at me in surprise.

I looked at Sirius and smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry, I was late for work."

He smiled back. "It's okay, I remember hearing you like you had a cold..."

"Yeah, I was sick. My boss didn't give me permission to miss the day, and I had to run to the restaurant, I don't live too far away."

The smile disappeared from Sirius' face and he frowned. "Why do you work there? I have seen, on more than one occasion for my pleasure, that man treat you very badly."

I sighed. "My boss's partner, Mr. Giorgys, was a friend of my parents. When they died five years ago in a car accident, he offered me to work in the restaurant. The pay is good and it helps me to keep my apartment, but we have to put up with Mr. Marvin and his bad-humor." I shrugged. I was used to it. It was my routine.

Sirius stared directly at me and said, "You don't have to work there anymore, I'll take care of your expenses."

"What?" I frowned. He was not been serious... was he?

"Sirius, why don't you continue with the, umm, telling-…?" Harry Potter came to the rescue of his godfather, but the grey-eyed man's gaze was fixed on me, promising that this would be a conversation for later.

Sirius nodded and continued, "Her name was-_is_ Alexia D'angelo Mcgonagall."

"Mc-Mcgonagall?" I stuttered without believing it. And apparently, none of the other four people present knew about it, because they all looked at Sirius in surprise.

"That's right. Minerva Mcgonagall introduced you as her daughter at the beginning of our fourth year." Sirius said as he took out another photograph, _which it moved _– okay, that's it. I had to get over it –. He smiled melancholy watching it, before passing me the photo. In it, a woman with elegant violet and navy blue robes and a perfectly done and elegant knot smiled. Her body was on her side, giving her profile to whoever had the camera, and the woman received in a hug a girl in Hogwarts school uniform – just as the books described them, but with the colors of Griffyndor – that ran to her. The woman laughed and tears ran down her cheeks. When they separated, the girl looked at the camera also smiling with tears, and the woman – Minerva Mcgonagall – kissed her on the cheek several times, as any mother would.

I felt tears accumulate in my eyes when I saw the photograph. "But... But I don't remember ever seeing this woman before."

Sirius sighed looking down. I watched him confused while he looked for another picture. Wasn't he going to say anything about what I had just said? But at that moment, Sirius didn't take another photo, but a paper wrinkled and yellowish by how old it was.

"When everything began to get complicated after our graduation and Lord Voldemort began his attacks during the First Wizarding War, this diary was printed by Douglas Mcarthy, a man who was part of the Order. He was in our same year, only that he belonged to Ravenclaw."

"I didn't know that..." Harry commented seeing whatever was printed on that page. Sirius didn't take his eyes off it, and his eyes filled with tears that he fought to keep from escaping him.

"The newspaper was only printed for the Order, but when many began to disappear, Douglas began to distribute it throughout the Magical World." He said trying to get his voice to come out as normal as he could.

Then he took a deep breath and handed me the paper and extended another copy to where Hermione, Draco and Ron were. The brunette panted, already with tears in her eyes. Draco frowned, breathing a little fast. Ron insulted under his breath, his face with an expression that at any moment he would vomit. Harry looked at his godfather with grief as he placed his hand on his godfather's back, as consolation.

I swallowed dryly and looked at the paper with some fear. I felt my throat close when I read the title that was in large letters that stood out:

_'July 31, 1979._

_**DISAPPEARED**_

_Today, the Light suffers a tragic loss. Alexia D'angelo Mcgonagall was marked as missing today at 10:30 in the morning, from her own home. They all suppose a kidnapping. Her husbands, wizards Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin, fight and don't lose hope to see her again. To find her. To bring her back home._

_It is not uncommon in times like these to lose friends, family, husbands, wives, children; we do not know what to say or do to comfort those who are still standing and fighting._

_But there is something we do know._

_When everything is over, when the Light triumphs, we will raise our wands in honor of these people._

_Because, if we win, we will have done the best for the Magical World. We will have defeated the Darkness and avenged our loved ones that those inhumans snatched from us._

_Remember this:_

_"Even in the darkest of times, never forget to turn on a Light."_

_Still standing and fighting,_

_D.M.'_

I swallowed again when I finished reading. I felt a constant chill on my back as I read. This had been much worse than books could ever express. In the middle of the paper, right between the title of '_disappeared_' and what Douglas had written, there was a photo of myself, sitting on a bench at the park reading a book, concentrated, until she looked up where the camera was and smiled from ear to ear.

Undoubtedly, that woman was me. Or a clone, which I really doubted that it existed. Unless someone used the polyjuice potion. But it was _me_. The brown waves of the girl's hair in the photograph, that in the light of the sun were allowed to see some reddish locks, danced with the wind. The shape of her face, her small nose, her honey-colored eyes... Looking at that image was like looking at myself in the mirror.

"She looks so much like me..." I commented touching the photo while the actions of the girl repeated itself.

"It _is_ you." I looked at Sirius, apparently he had stopped struggling against his tears, as they fell freely down his cheeks.

I sighed. How could it be possible? The date on which that note had been printed had been in 1979. My actual birth date was April 12, 1985. It was impossible...

"I was born in 1985, Sirius." I said, still despite the photographic evidence I had in my hands. Sirius grimaced, as if I had slapped him. And seeing his reaction made me feel as if someone had slapped me. "I mean, I mean... yes, it-it's me, physically. She has even the mole at the corner of the lip. Who in their right mind would tattoo or want a mole like mine?" I let go frustrated making everyone laugh a little, cutting with the tension of the environment. Even Sirius had laughed, with his tears falling down his cheeks and staring at me so intensely that it made a strange tingle – and too uncomfortable for me to happen in front of many people – occur in my lower abdomen.

Surely I was entering my period days. Yes, that had to be. I was not going to admit just then that I had fantasized more than once with that man in front of me. With his '_disappears-panties_' grey eyes and his '_undo-bra_' smile. And with Lupin. With his green and golden '_promises-orgasms_' eyes and his '_sexy-mysterious_' scars. And with... _well_, the point was that I was _not_ going to admit anything. Loving. Or sexual. Nothing.

Nobody would, would they?

I mentally hit myself back to the present and turned my gaze to Sirius, who had already wiped the tears from his face. My heart felt like it was being squeezed every time I looked into that man's eyes. And when I saw all that hope, all that longing for me to be that girl, I gave in.

"Let's assume for a moment that that girl is me..." Sirius smiled slightly, sitting up straight and staring at me. "How do you explain the date of my birth? How do you explain my mother-daughter relationship with Minerva Mcgonagall, when I know perfectly well that I was born from Janine D'angelo? How do you explain my supposed disappearance? _Sirius_..." I shut him silent when he had tried to answer each question, taking his hand over the table; but I let go of him when I felt that same tingling sensation, which I had felt a few minutes ago, the moment I touched his hand.

I looked at him surprised, closing my hand in a fist, as if the touch had burned me, and quickly bringing it to my chest. What had _that_ been? He smiled with satisfaction at that moment. He understood what that tingling meant. And his smile bothered me. And I loved it at the same time. Damn, I was beginning to lose myself because of that man.

I looked away from his eyes and said, "Sirius, I'm _not_ a witch. I do _not_ have magic." And the smile left the black haired man's face.

But then he snorted, regaining his composure and smirked at me. "I don't think so." He answered too calmly.

"But, I just told you that-"

"If you didn't have any magic in your body, you wouldn't have felt what you felt when you took my hand." I looked at him like he was crazy; but when I looked away to the others present, everyone smiled at me with understanding and hope. They wanted me to be _her_, the girl in the photographs, I mean, _me_... _Agh_! My head begun to hurt again.

Hermione immediately stood up when she noticed the grimace I apparently made when I began to feel the stabbing in my head again. Sirius stood up in alarm when Hermione was already beside me with one hand on my forehead and the other holding her wand, scanning me. There I realized that I was perspiring.

"The fever has gone up." Hermione commented when Sirius came to my side.

"Aren't you supposed to have it controlled?" The black-haired asked with an annoying tone in his voice. Hermione glowered at him, but her expression changed to surprise when I lightly tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Sirius Black, don't be mean. She's doing everything she can." I scolded him trying to put on my bossy voice, but I was really feeling bad.

"Sorry." He apologized in the direction of the brunette.

"It's okay, I understand." Hermione smiled slightly. "I think the best thing would be for you to go back to bed, as I told you, you're still too weak to stand..." This time, I nodded without saying a word. I felt bad.

Before I could get up, Sirius was already carrying me the bridal style. I gave a little cry when he lifted me up and he smiled.

I also heard the laughter of the others present. "Take her to bed and see that she does not get up until I let her. I'll prepare something for the injuries and the fever." Hermione instructed Sirius, watching us with a smile. He nodded without taking his eyes off me – until he faced the stairs – and started walking towards the room.

Why did it feel so comforting to be in his arms?

I sighed, leaning on him. I felt very bad, very weak, the burning in my shoulder and arm was intensifying and my legs hurt. I really needed someone to end the pain, especially the one in my head. But curiously, there, in his arms, and especially my head resting on his chest near his neck, I didn't feel that bad. His calm breathing and the hand that held my legs touching my skin directly under the blanket he had transformed for me and his fingers caressing me just below the knee, calmed me greatly. It was as if Sirius transferred his strength to me with his touch. And it was that kind of touch that leaves a slight tingling and causes the body hair to stand on end, shuddering.

I sighed again opening my eyes, that I hadn't really realized I had closed them, and we had already reached the door of my room – well, _his_ room.

I looked up to see his face and realized how small I felt – and I'm sure I looked – in his arms.

Sirius Black was a _manly_ man. And one very well cared for his age. Although he looked much younger than he really was. He could go through Harry Potter's brother very easily because of the resemblance. His beard was not long and spiky, but it covered his cheeks and mustache at the ideal length and made me want to run my fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. His nose was just the right size and his lips were neither too thick nor too thin. They were ideal, like those young male models impossible to have within reach. His eyes... _God_, his eyes. I could spend a whole day observing them and I wouldn't get tired or bored. They were so expressive.

Sirius cleared his throat when he reached the bed and looked at me smiling sideways.

"Do you see something you like?"

I felt my cheeks burn and I opened my eyes wide and couldn't believe that he had asked me that question. Especially after everything he had confessed minutes ago. I was still somewhat sensitive. And he had cried. I mean, there were still a lot of questions to answer, but it was clear that he and Mr. Lupin, were... _my husbands_. According to Sirius.

_'Really, Ally? Two?'_ It was hard to believe.

Sirius smiled openly, showing all his white teeth. Something told me that such comments were very _common_ coming from him. And, of course, he loved to make _me_ nervous.

_'Ally, breathe...'_ I reminded myself as he descended and put me on the bed. At that moment his lips brushed mine, very lightly by accident. His eyes penetrated me with such intensity that it had made me hold my breath. And, _God blessed_, when I saw him lower his eyes to my lips and swallow, as if restraining himself, I gave myself up for lost.

_I was lost for this man._

"I... erh... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He said as he took a step back and ran his hand through his hair, but without ruffling the knot that held it.

I shook my head. "It-it's okay." I smiled at him to calm him down. It was obvious that he was used to being that way with her-_with me_. For him, it hadn't been something abnormal. I was the one who was going to have to get used to _him_... If I planned to accept all this history and stay.

And with that thought, I was very curious. What was she-_I_ like with my husbands? Was I fun or serious? Did she-_I_ make those kinds of comments too?

I took a deep breath and encouraged myself to ask as Sirius placed the bed sheets over me. "What was it like?" He looked at me confused.

"What was it like, what?"

I looked down and played with my fingernails while Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, facing me. I could feel his full attention on me, and his desire to keep talking.

There I realized that this was the first time we were alone – at least for me. And I still had so many questions that needed answers, that the pains of my body went into the background, leaving in the first place an intense desire to want to know everything at that precise moment.

And, of course, I wasn't going to admit that his arms or his lips very close to mine had helped me so much that I didn't think about my pain. Of course not.

"What was... she-_I_ like with you and Mr. Lupin?" I asked somewhat nervous that the question bothered him.

Sirius gave a small snort. "_Mr. Lupin_?" He asked with amusement, to which I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"He's a stranger, and he didn't even introduced himself when I got to the kitchen a few hours ago... I'm not going to address him informally." I said firmly and somewhat annoyed.

Sirius swallowed his amusement and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." He apologized by returning to the serious tone in the conversation. "It's just... it's weird to hear you talk about him like that, when... you know... And it would be very strange for me if you called me _'Mister'_." He wrinkled his nose at imagining it and I smiled. "Never, _ever_, call me 'Mr. Black', please, I beg you." We both laugh.

It was so easy to talk to him. Whenever I imagined Sirius Black, I had done it by seeing him as a very serious man, given to everything he had gone through, and that he only showed this fun side to his closest friends. Of course, according to him, I was _his wife_. Therefore it was comfortable and normal for him to be that way with me.

Sirius watched me tenderly as we laughed. When we stopped doing it, he reached his hand to me and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek gently in the process. I looked at him somewhat surprised. He had done it so naturally, as if it were something usual for him to do.

I felt that tingling again, that shuddering, where his hand touched my right cheek, which I had felt in my hand when I took his from the table. He held his hand there for a few minutes, watching me as surprised as I did. Until he sighed and pulled his hand away looking down.

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's so difficult to see you and know that you have not lived through everything we've gone through, _the three of us_."

I nodded understanding. If for a moment I put myself in his shoes, it would be very difficult to have the person you love in front of you, with whom you chose to share your life, and know that that person doesn't remember you. Or worse yet. That person doesn't even _know_ you at all.

Could it be that, even after so long, Sirius and Mr. Lupin still _loved her_? _Did they love me_? That question in my mind made me think. When I looked up at Sirius, I saw in his eyes the battle that was going on inside him about whether to approach me or keep distance. His hands had clenched into fists in his lap, and from his breathing you could tell he was nervous and worried that I was upset with him.

Then I decided to do something. I steeled myself and took his hand in mine. I felt the tingling as soon as I touched him, but I didn't turn away this time. I let it spread all over my arm, and even all over my body. It was such a new and strange feeling. It was as if something inside me was being repaired. As if all the pain I once felt in both my physical body and in my psyche vanished. I felt as if my soul was filled with something I didn't know I needed.

And while that tingling had frightened me moments ago, now it seemed too exciting.

Interestingly, I wanted more.

I looked up to see him watching me with the same intensity as when he placed me on the bed and our lips brushed. And for a moment, I desperately wanted for him to touch me, to kiss me. That his whole being was closer to me.

_God, what was wrong with me?_

"What is that?" I asked almost in a whisper, referring to the tingling.

Sirius smiled closer to me. "You _can_ feel it, right?" His husky, thick voice, even more than it already was, filled my ears when his forehead clung to mine.

Why didn't it bother me that he had gotten so close? I used to be very surly and demanding with my personal space. But there he was, so close that I could hear and feel his breath on my face. And it didn't bother me. I liked his closeness. A lot.

My mind knew that a single movement was enough for our lips to come together. And something told me that he also knew it perfectly.

I opened my eyes – again, I should pay more attention to my actions and not lose myself in the sensations – and I noticed that he had his own closed. He was smiling from ear to ear, and his breathing was calm. He sighed with relief as he took my hands in his. They were big compared to mine, and warm. Very warm And soft.

A throat clearing was heard in the room from the door, scaring me a little. But Sirius didn't back away immediately, although the smile disappeared from his face. I swore I heard a slight growl. And, _Holy God_, that sound went directly to my lower parts.

"Do I interrupt something?" Asked Hermione's voice. You could notice a tone of amusement in her voice.

I pulled away from the black haired man with great difficulty as she entered the room with a tray, and like when I woke up, it was full of little bottles and rare plants.

"You know, sometimes, you're really a pain in the a-..." I covered Sirius' mouth with my hands before he finished the sentence in the direction of the brunette. He smiled against my hands as Hermione glared at him setting the tray on the table.

"Now, for that comment, you'll leave the room." Hermione smirked at him when Sirius widened his eyes.

"_What? Why?_" He managed to ask, and there I realized that my hands were still against his mouth, so I quickly removed them. He winked at me.

_God, I'm so lost._

"Because I say so." Hermione replied as she began to do mixes with the contents of the bottles.

"It's _my_ room, _Bossy_."

"Room which Ally resides, she is _my_ patient, and as such, I have to take care of her, so, yes, I'm going to throw you out of the room as many times as necessary." Hermione answered very formally.

"Patient, which turns out to be _my_ wife." He smiled at her, which I reddened profusely. Hermione tried not to smile. "I think I won the argument."

And with that he stood with his forehead high and sat on one of the single sofas next to the little table to give Hermione room to come up to me. She smiled, shaking her head.

I? I simply observed them, because something inside told me that this man was more than _my husband_.

* * *

**You don't have an idea how in love I am with this story... *insert emoticon with heart eyes***

**What did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean the world to me!**

**Love ya 'all.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Laysa L'espoir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

**From sunrise to sunset**

**_Summary_**: "What am I supposed to tell her? Hi, we are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we are real. Oh, and by the way, we are married to you." Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his stepfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded. "That's a good way to start the conversation." Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "You're an Idiot." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus. SB / OC / RL.

**Disclaimer:** HP is from J. K. Rowling. I just play with Sirius and Remus in my imagination, wich means that this is a TRIAD FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

***shows head behind the sofa***

***smiles maliciously and throws the new chapter to you***

***goes back to hiding behind the sofa giggling***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

When Hermione came to my side, she began to remove the sheets and blanket from me to start healing my wounds. Was she going to heal me in front of Sirius? I mean, I remembered that she almost had taken off the only piece of clothing that covered my entire body – the long sleeveless shirt –, when she healed me the first time I woke up. Was she going to do the same in front of Sirius? Before I could think of anything else, she stopped without completely removing the first sheet and looked into my eyes, as if searching for some kind of confirmation. Apparently, she found my discomfort in them and nodded.

"Sirius, really, I'm going to ask you to go out for a few moments."

The black haired frowned. "Why?"

"Are you _serious_?" Sirius raised an eyebrow with a funny expression on his face. The typical joke. Hermione chose to ignore him. "I have to undress her to heal her, Mister 'Give me-all-the-explanations.' Do I have to detail everything from when I took her shirt off?" Hermione spoke with her hands on her hips. She was already exasperated by Sirius's attitude.

I was redder than a tomato after everything the brunette had said, and even more when Sirius looked at me and moved his eyebrows suggestively. I felt my body warm up, and _God_... Had someone turned on the heating in that room?

"Fine." He finally accepted standing up and went to the door of the room. But when he arrived there, he stopped and turned to us. "I'll just say one more thing..." He cleared his throat and his smile turned to a seductive one while his eyes looked straight to mine." If I stayed and you had to undress, I wouldn't be seeing something I haven't seen before. By the way, the mole on your butt was always my favorite."

And with that, he winked at me and went out from the bedroom, closing the door in his path.

_Oh_. _My_. _God_. If before I was red as a tomato, now I was purple. Hermione let out a laugh that she tried to hide faking a cough when she saw my jaw on the floor. And I'm sure the color on my face was something she had never seen, because she tried not to smile or comment about it.

"Is-is he always like that?" I asked in a whisper when she sat next to me. My voice never sounded normal when I was very shocked by something. And, _for all the Saints_, that man was the living definition of the word '_shock_'. You never knew what kind of comment was going to get out of his mouth. He was somewhat surprising, and almost impossible to define in one single word.

"Sirius never keeps quiet, he always has something to say." Hermione responded by shaking her head from side to side and smiling. "And _you_ are very similar." I smiled when she winked at me. She was right. "Not the '_without shame' _style of Sirius, but since we talked the other night when the Death Eater attack happened, I knew you were _her_. Do you want to know why?" I nodded watching her intently. She smiled at me and caressed my cheek. "I was the first person Sirius told about _her_. And about Remus. I had always suspected, to be honest, about Sirius and Remus. I never imagined there could be _three_." She winked at me again. "Every time Sirius talked about you, his eyes lit up. His whole being lit up, and you know about his story... Azkaban is not exactly a place you come back from unharmed."

"T-that was real?" I didn't know why I was asking. I had read about it in the books; but for a moment, I had forgotten it.

Hermione nodded. "More real than you can imagine." I felt a chill run my body, and not exactly a pleasant one. "It took time, but Sirius managed to be a part of that funny person they always told us about again."

She smiled with melancholy and then continued talking. "The day Sirius told me about _her_\- about _you_, it wasn't really in a good time..." I frowned in confusion. She sighed deeply. "One day I came to Grimmauld early from work, no one was supposed to be in the house other than Sirius. I think it had only been a year since the last battle at Hogwarts." She looked up as if thinking and calculating the time in her mind. "Anyway, that day, I came back and I heard..." Hermione looked at me doubtfully.

"What did you heard?"

"You have to understand that Sirius has had a hard time... as bad as Remus himself. And they were just trying to... _resist_, day by day." I nodded still without understanding what she wanted to tell me. Hermione sighed again and continued. "That day I heard Sirius with a woman, a woman he called '_Ally_'. Yes, I know. Very masochistic on his part." She said when she noticed my surprised expression. Although, to be honest, I didn't know whether to feel flattered, or... _disgusted_. "When the woman left, I found Sirius sitting right in the same place where you were sitting in the kitchen, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a grim expression. The last time I had seen that expression had been the day we discover the truth about... Peter Pettigrew. "

"When Sirius escaped from Azkaban."

She smiled at me nodding. "It's much easier to talk to you knowing that you know the story... Well, at least some parts."

I smiled with her. "I remember making a teasing comment in the direction of Sirius about the girl. And of course, I mentioned her name. Sirius went crazy. I had never seen him so angry. He yelled at me, I yelled at him, and I can bet that some magical current escaped from both, because I remember hearing some glass breaking." Hermione let out a short laugh. I was too stunned to interrupt her. "Until he started crying and there he confessed everything. He was drunk, so I let him take it all out and then I took him to his room. The next day, I brought him breakfast and some Pepper-Up potion to raise his spirits a little. And that morning he decided to tell me the whole story. About him and _Ally_ – the real one. About Remus and _Ally_. About the _three_ of you."

I looked down processing all her words. That was a completely delicate information. But, primarily, l didn't feel the need to recriminate him at all. Neither of the two. I felt that I wasn't in any position that allowed it. Was it because I still didn't have 'love' feelings towards them? Would I change my mind the day I fell in love with them? Would I fall in love with them? With both? Was it possible to love two people in that way? I didn't know.

What I did know, was what I felt in that moment – a great sorrow for both. Specifically, Sirius. Because, for now, I only knew his point of view. And because he had been polite enough to stay and explain some past issues. I never would have imagined that in a situation like this Sirius was the one who acted with understanding and Remus was the impulsive one.

"The day that Sirius came back to Grimmauld after having met you, rather, after having collided with you and making sure it was you, he knocked on the door of my room almost desperately. When I opened, he knelt on the floor to cry. Draco and I were very surprised, we had never seen Sirius that way, well, I did, but not Draco. While Sirius cried, all he said was '_I found her._' When I understood, I cried with him."

Hermione looked at me with a big smile and a tender feeling that you could see in her eyes. So much, that I lowered mine. What happened with all these people and their expressive eyes?

"If there is anything I know about that man, and I can confirm it at this precise moment, is that he loves you with all he is and with all his heart. He would never do anything to hurt you, I am very sure of that. He would die to save you from anything. And Remus too..."

"Sounds very deep." I sighed.

"What worries you?" I looked at her surprised. She had noticed.

I sighed deeply before confessing. "It's just that... _She_ was a witch, and _I_ am just... a _muggle_, Hermione. I don't..."

"Stop right there. That's not the real issue, and you know it." How did this woman know everything? "There's an explanation for your magic. It's highly a chance that your abilities didn't develop due to Voldemort."

I frowned. "Voldemort? Isn't he dead already?"

She nodded as she began to heal me and spoke. "The war was much more than the books could describe. The idea came closer, but it wasn't that... _subtle_." I grimaced, though I didn't know whether because of her choice of words or because she moved my injured arm. "One of the things he did that wasn't written in the books was the _'Demmon'_ potion. This potion killed the magical abilities of any witch or wizard born of Muggles."

"Are you kidding me? You have to be kidding..." I said puzzled and she looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm not kidding. Why would I joke with something like that?" He rebuked me before going back to work on my injuries. She had started on my ankle when the talk started, by that time she had already reached my arm. "Yes, Voldemort got to that point. He created that potion to '_kill_' the magic in muggle children. Of course, he didn't _personally_ do the potion..."

"Severus Snape."

She smiled despite my interruption. "That's right. He sabotaged the potion and turned it into one that only retarded the development. When it was ready, they scattered it in the rain over every muggle cities in Europe. The Magical Ministries of France, Russia, Italy and even Japan and many others countries got very angry about this and, thanks to that, we won the war. They joined us to bring Voldemort out. But on this day, we still see adults capable of doing magic." She stopped to go to the little table to find a 'cream' to start putting on my wounds. Then she continued. "The problem is that, being adults is more complicated, and the magic being guarded inside for so long, when it finally '_gets out_', is usually in the form of _chaos_."

"How much _chaos_?"

She laughed sarcastically. "Do you think that the volcanoes erupt because they just want to these days, or that the tsunami in Indonesia happened because the nature scheduled it, or that the plates of the Earth collided with each other because they wanted to play?" I opened my eyes wide. "For the Muggle world it has an explanation, and it comes from nature. For us, well... the Magic Ministries are saturated trying to control these situations."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. It was true that lately many natural disasters were heard on the news, but I never imagined it had anything to do with magic. To be honest, until two days ago, I didn't think it was possible that the entire world of Harry Potter existed.

I sighed. "That means that my magic is likely to be guarded inside me... and that when it 'releases' it will be in the form of some natural disaster..."

She nodded. "Probably, yes. There were cases of people who just woke up one day and started doing things. I think it will depend on your magic core."

"Okay..." I said doubtfully and hissed when Hermione placed the mixture on my arm.

"I'm sorry, it's getting hard to cure your arm by natural methods."

I closed my eyes and kept myself from making any kind of sound. I felt her fingers full of the new mixture she had made slipping through the whole bruise. It hurt too much, but the strange smell, like vanilla and coconut, distracted me from the pain, generating a slight sense of relief. I really hadn't wanted to see any of the deep bruises in the mirror. And because of the grimaces on Hermione's face every time she saw my wounds I could get an idea of how they looked like.

No, thanks. I was not going to traumatize myself with that kind of image.

"Done. Let's hope this works." Hermione tidied my shirt again on me and helped me to lie on the side of my arm that was not hurt, well covered with the sheets. She turned to the small table, picked up another vial that she held in my direction for me to drink. Without fussing or protesting, I accepted it and drank the contents in one gulp.

"What is it?" I asked returning it.

"It will help you relax and the area will deflate, your arm has swollen as well as your ankle." I nodded. "I'll go to the bathroom to wash my hands and-..."

"_Can I go inside now?_" We heard from behind the door of the bedroom. I smiled amused already knowing who it was.

My eyes begun to weigh, and I was sure it was because of the contents of that vial.

I watched Hermione go to the door and open it. She said something to Sirius at the door that I couldn't hear – I didn't know whether because they spoke quietly or because of the dream that was already taking over me, then she went to the bathroom.

Sirius looked at me and I noticed the worry in his eyes as he approached the bed.

"How you feel?" He asked sitting down next to me on the bed as gently as possible so I didn't move.

"I've been better..." I answered, settling on the pillow. I was falling into the abyss of dreams. And with a lot of will on my part, I was letting myself fall.

The last thing I felt was a hand caressing my cheek and lips on my forehead. Then everything went black.

.

I woke up the next morning feeling a great relief in my whole body. My head didn't hurt, neither my arm nor my ankle. I really felt as if nothing had happened, as if none of my injuries had been real. And for a brief second, I got scared. Had it all been a dream? I opened my eyes suddenly, but everything was dark. I turned abruptly on the bed, trying to perceive where I was and wishing in my own mind that nothing would have been a simple dream – I was panicking. Had my mind really been such a bitch to create a dream as real as that?

So beautiful was my luck, that when I turned on the bed, I ended up on the floor. "Shit." I protested when I felt the pain on my chin. And it fucking hurt.

At that moment, the curtains in the room opened, giving way to the morning sunlight. The place lit up and when I looked around I realized that it was not my little room in the apartment... _And the curtains had moved by themselves!_

"Are you okay?" _That_ voice made me remember everything. The attack in the restaurant. The Golden Trio. Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin. _Sirius Black_...

I peeked slowly towards the bed and when I saw grey eyes that looked at me between sleepy and amused, the calm filled me. Everything had been real. Very real. And the pain in my chin confirmed it.

Sirius raised an amused eyebrow, waiting for my answer. And I was sure that my position on the floor and that only half of my face peeked by the edge of the bed, it seemed very funny.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "Y-yes, I just felt overwhelmed, that's all." I said as Sirius approached me quickly and worriedly. "What...?"

"Your chin bleeds." He took me by the neck with delicacy, lifting my chin to observe the injury. The tingling came as his hands touched the skin of my neck. I was stunned, his seriousness and concern while examining my chin didn't let words come out of my mouth. And when I felt his thumb gently caress my neck, my legs faltered. I didn't even feel the pain in my chin, only the pleasant tingling that his touch caused me.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, he sighed, stood up and walked with long strides towards the bathroom. I took a silent breath as I had held my breath and remained standing. If I moved, I felt that another fall was coming.

_Holy God_. This man was my undoing. Why did his touch affect me so much?

Sirius returned in less than a minute with a purple small first-aid kit, with white flowers that decorated the exterior of the small box. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed me still standing between his legs. There I noticed that still sitting, Sirius managed to be a few inches higher than I standing, although that could also be because this bed was too high compared to the common ones. That bed was tall and giant. Very comfortable, to be honest.

I returned to the present when I watched Sirius open the first-aid kit and rummage through it looking for something. I smiled. It was fun to see such a design on the kit being owned by a man.

"Nice first-aid kit..." I commented wanting to break with the silence and his seriousness.

And I felt proud of myself when Sirius gave a slight laugh as he pulled a cloth out of the kit and filled it with a brown liquid.

"Actually, it's yours." He said still smiling and turning his attention to my chin.

"Seriously?" I looked at the small box while Sirius placed his hand on my neck surrounding it tenderly, but pressing with his thumb, giving me to understand that he wanted me to lift my chin to be able to heal it more easily. I obeyed him while he nodded in response to my question.

"She- _you_ bought it when we three moved together." I hissed in ardor as he placed the cloth on my chin. Surely it was some disinfectant. "Sorry."

"It's okay. These things happen when you don't have the gravity on your side." Sirius laughed again. "W-what?" I asked him confused. What had he found so funny?

He removed the cloth and moved my neck so that I could see more directly at him. I felt the depth of the grey of his eyes wrap around me completely.

"I heard that phrase before... and many times." The smile didn't leave his face.

"O-oh. Really?" I stammered, lowering my eyes. It still felt strange the way he looked at me. It was so _intimate_ and intense, with a shine that made my senses unbalanced.

"Why do you still doubt it?" I felt his breath all over my face and, _God_... even his breath had to provoke things in certain parts of my interior?

Yes. I still doubted it. I mean, he was real. I had him in front of me, his hand around my neck, his breath on my face and his eyes trying to find mine. And the pleasurable tingling that went from where the skin of his hand touched the skin of my neck were too real to disbelieve. What I still couldn't believe was the real possibility that I was _her_. I still had too many questions...

"I still don't understand how it is possible that-..."

"Alexia, look at me." He interrupted me as he left the cloth on his leg and took my hand in his, his other hand still around my neck.

I didn't want to do it. If I did, I was sure I would sink in those eyes completely.

"_Ally, please_." He begged, a lower tone in his voice, and it was heard more like a whisper. I swallowed gathering courage and looked up.

As I had foreseen, his eyes enveloped me once more, almost suffocating me.

Sirius took a deep breath before beginning to speak without taking his eyes from mine. "Your favorite color is lilac. Your favorite food is Spaghettis with sauce. You have the habit of supporting your thumb on your lower lip when you concentrate. Your favorite book is _Pride and Prejudice_, by Jane Austen. Your favorite season of the year is the Winter, because you love the cold and be wrapped in several layers of clothes and because you hate that the heat of Summer makes you feel weak." I felt my heart beat with force at his words. "Your favorite flowers are white roses, although I know you only prefer them because they remind you of your mother, your biological mother, you actually love Poppies. You always wear a bracelet with a bird's pendant on your left hand, and you don't take it off for nothing in the world because your father gave it to you as a child."

I couldn't believe what he was doing. He was describing me like a mirror. And it was true. Everything he was saying about me was right.

I hadn't noticed my tears until his hand went to my cheek and with his thumb he wiped a tear that escaped from my eye. I didn't feel sad, that treacherous tear had escaped from the emotion I felt. And I felt... _loved_. How was it possible for one person to know so much about another?

"I know everything about you. I know when you feel anger or happiness. I know when you cry of sadness and when you cry of happiness or emotion, like now." He said smiling at me and I smiled back. I sighed breathlessly when his forehead clung to mine. "I know every facet of you _perfectly_." I felt his hand that was on my cheek slide down my neck to my shoulder, and as his other hand went down my back to my waist, a sensation of warmth filled my body. I only wore that sleeveless shirt with the logo of that band that I didn't recognize, and the fabric was thin and soft, so I felt his touch as if it were direct on my skin.

His nose caressed mine in a gesture of tenderness, causing my legs to flake again, and he noticed. "_Let me prove it to you_." Both of his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me against him and not letting me fall. "Let me show you that _you are her_..."

His warm, mint-smelling breath clashed with mine, just as his lips brushed mine.

"I-I..." How was it possible that a person I still didn't know completely would provoke so much in me? Why did it feel as if we were made for each other? Was it _normal_ for me to feel so attracted to him? I really didn't know. I didn't know if all that I was feeling was considered normal, but what I did know was that he was about to kiss me. And I was going let him. I was going to let him show me that I was _her_.

And I really longed to be _her_. Specially there, in that moment in which his lips played with mine rubbing without touching each other completely.

_Holy Merlin_... I wanted to – did I just think 'Merlin', _really_?

I was completely surrendered to him. What was the use of denying it? But when his lips were about to firmly touch mine, someone knocked on the door.

"_I know you two are awake. I need to see Ally, Sirius._" Hermione's voice was loud and clear.

A kind of growl came out of Sirius' throat, and I must admit it was the sexiest sound I've ever heard. And that was _weird_. I mean, he was growling like a dog! Although, well, he literally became one, therefore, he was a dog. – _Mental note: ask Sirius about Padfoot._

Sirius growled again when the knock on the door rang again. His arms surrounded me with strength and he hid his face in my neck. I shuddered completely when he breathed deeply relaxing against my body.

"She's definitely a pain in the ass." This time I smiled amused without preventing him from completing the sentence, intertwining my fingers in his hair. Something told me that that was his weak spot, that he liked his head scratched. Like every dog.

I felt him tense completely for a moment, then relax even more than before as I scratched the back of his head. A strange sound came out of his mouth, which hit the skin of my neck. And I was sure it had been a moan.

"_Sirius Orion Black, I heard that!_" Shrieked Hermione, referring to Sirius's comment. We both laughed, him without taking his face from the gap between my chin and my shoulder.

God, why did I feel so comfortable, there in his arms? As if I belonged there. As if I had been created specifically to fit perfectly in his arms. As if he had been created specifically for his body to cover me, to protect me from everything.

I was for him. He was for me. And Remus Lupin? If that was how it felt to be with Sirius, how would it be with Mr. Lupin? Would it feel just as perfect? Would we fit in the same way? What would it be like to be together? I still had so many questions.

I couldn't help but sigh when Sirius squeezed me one last time before trying to back away. I really didn't want him to go away. I wanted to be with him all day.

He looked at me with a satisfied smile on his face, while my fingers were still scratching him. "As much as I love your caresses more than anything in the world, we'd better let the _meddlesome_ enter, or she will throw the door down." I nodded looking at his lips and biting mine.

He made that sound, like a moan, again when he saw me bite my lower lip. He interlaced the fingers of one of his hands in my hair while the other hand pulled me towards him with some brusqueness. Everything was so fast that the next thing I felt was his lips kissing my neck, right near my collarbone. I had never felt so aroused like at that moment. His teeth brushed my skin with some force, causing me to moan this time. Then his tongue stroked where his teeth had surely left a mark.

The tingling began to run through my body with frenzy, specially where he was kissing me. And..._ I wanted more_. I wanted more of that tingling that made me feel like I was flying. I wanted more of his kisses that made my skin shudder. I wanted to feel his tongue in more parts of my body.

In that little bite, in that kiss, I was feeling a kind of pleasure I had never felt before.

The shirt I was wearing had a 'V' shaped collar, and I felt his tongue go down my neck and reach where the edge of the neck of the shirt allowed him to touch the skin of my chest. I closed my eyes with a ragged breath enjoying his kisses. The hand he had in the back of my head, where his fingers were entangled with my hair, exerted a little force, making me pant with pleasure and returning me a little to reality. Sirius leaned his forehead against my chest.

"_Stop me, please_." We both breathed rapidtly. "Or else, I will not be able to stop myself once I start making you _mine_ _again_..."

I moaned imitating his action by exerting force on his hair. He growled again, but this time with excitement. _God, no_. I didn't want him to stop.

"No." He raised his face so that he could look me in the eyes, somewhat surprised at my abrupt response, and his eyes were black. The normal grey of his eyes was almost imperceptible around the black. That aroused me even more. "I don't want you to stop."

He grinned seductively as his hands went down my waist, squeezing lightly my ass until he reached under it and lifted me up, making me straddle him. I felt all his excitement against mine.

Had I already said that I was more than lost for this man?

* * *

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

**From sunrise to sunset**

**_Summary_**: "What am I supposed to tell her? Hi, we are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we are real. Oh, and by the way, we are married to you." Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his stepfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded. "That's a good way to start the conversation." Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "You're an Idiot." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus. SB / OC / RL.

**Disclaimer:** HP is from J. K. Rowling. I just play with Sirius and Remus in my imagination, wich means that this is a TRIAD FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

**Ending of last chapter:**

He looked at me with a satisfied smile on his face, while my fingers were still scratching him. "As much as I love your caresses more than anything in the world, we'd better let the _meddlesome_ enter, or she will throw the door down." I nodded looking at his lips and biting mine.

He made that sound, like a moan, again when he saw me bite my lower lip. He interlaced the fingers of one of his hands in my hair while the other hand pulled me towards him with some brusqueness. Everything was so fast that the next thing I felt was his lips kissing my neck, right near my collarbone. I had never felt so aroused like at that moment. His teeth brushed my skin with some force, causing me to moan this time. Then his tongue stroked where his teeth had surely left a mark.

The tingling began to run through my body with frenzy, specially where he was kissing me. And..._ I wanted more_. I wanted more of that tingling that made me feel like I was flying. I wanted more of his kisses that made my skin shudder. I wanted to feel his tongue in more parts of my body.

In that little bite, in that kiss, I was feeling a kind of pleasure I had never felt before.

The shirt I was wearing had a 'V' shaped collar, and I felt his tongue go down my neck and reach where the edge of the neck of the shirt allowed him to touch the skin of my chest. I closed my eyes with a ragged breath enjoying his kisses. The hand he had in the back of my head, where his fingers were entangled with my hair, exerted a little force, making me pant with pleasure and returning me a little to reality. Sirius leaned his forehead against my chest.

"_Stop me, please_." We both breathed rapidtly. "Or else, I will not be able to stop myself once I start making you _mine_ _again_..."

I moaned imitating his action by exerting force on his hair. He growled again, but this time with excitement. _God, no_. I didn't want him to stop.

"No." He raised his face so that he could look me in the eyes, somewhat surprised at my abrupt response, and his eyes were black. The normal grey of his eyes was almost imperceptible around the black. That aroused me even more. "I don't want you to stop."

He grinned seductively as his hands went down my waist, squeezing lightly my ass until he reached under it and lifted me up, making me straddle him. I felt all his excitement against mine.

Had I already said that I was more than lost for this man?

* * *

**Chapter 5**.

One centimeter. Only one centimeter was enough for his lips and mine to become one. My whole body was screaming for him. My whole being wanted him closer, so much, that it were almost imperceptible to define where I started and he ended.

I was completely _lost_. How was it possible to yearn, to desire a person that much? I didn't understand. But I wanted _him_. I wanted everything from that man. My mind couldn't find the meaning of other things, nor of our surroundings. In my mind there was only _him_. He and that tingling in my whole body that was driving me crazy.

"_I missed you so much_." Sirius breathed against my lips. "_We_ missed you so much..." He corrected himself by pressing me against his body.

And at that moment, just when we were about to _finally_ kiss, someone entered the room without knocking.

We both turned our heads towards the door, and there, standing with all his masculinity and seriousness, was Remus Lupin.

Even despite the distance, I could see his jaw tightened when he realized the position in which Sirius and I were. His eyes turned from green to gold in a fraction of a second, and then a neutral mask appeared not only in his eyes, but in his entire face. There was not emotion other than bothersome.

"They need us in the Ministry. Stop playing around, and let's go." He said curtly before turning around and leaving the room from where he entered.

Jesus, what was his problem? Why did he have to act so... _mean_?

We sigh at the same time with Sirius, and we smiled sadly at each other when we realized that we both did it with grief.

I couldn't understand it. Why had Sirius accepted me so easily and not Mr. Lupin? Wasn't it supposed that they were _both_ my husbands? Did that mean that Mr. Lupin no longer loved me-_her_? There was still a lot to talk about.

"I know what you're thinking." Sirius said, lifting me off him – as if I weighed no more than a feather –, his hands holding me by the waist and sitting me beside him on the bed. One of his hands found my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "He needs time." I nodded and he sighed. "He was the one who suffered the most when we lost you." I looked up into his eyes and found so much melancholy in them, and I could even see some sadness and... guilt? "In those times, we were going through a crisis. Not with you. He and me." I frowned confused. "I'll explain it better later."

I sighed nodding. I knew we had to sit down and talk a lot of things, _but_ – it sounded stupid to even think about it, but his eyes spoke to me. In his eyes I could perceive and understand so many things about him. His eyes gave me the confidence and knowledge that sometimes words weren't necessary. When the gray of his eyes enveloped me, I could feel everything he felt, and when it came to something about _her_-me and the past, it was even palpable. They showed me all the pain of their loss - his best friends, his husband, his wife, _everything_. His eyes showed me that at some point in his life he went through a _deep_ depression. And that made me feel a tightness in my chest that fucking hurt. I wanted to hug him, comfort him, and never let go.

Strangely, his eyes also confirmed to me that Mr. Lupin still loved _her_, just as Sirius did.

I sighed again. All in good time.

Sirius came closer and kissed my forehead before heading to a door, that I had no idea where it lead to, since the entrance door to the room was just ahead a few meters from the bed. The door on the left, led to the bathroom. But the one Sirius had walked to was on the right, near the giant floor-to-ceiling window in the room.

Before getting inside to wherever that door led, Sirius smirked at me and disappeared inside. I caught my lower lip between my teeth. This man was the pure definition of '_sensuality_', and he had legs to walk. He was a _sin_ with legs. And with a nice ass. And with lips that challenged you to fight with them. And with muscled arms that were surely the product of his daily exercise. And with an upper body that-...

'_God... stop it, Ally!_' I scolded myself mentally. What was wrong with me?

In those minutes that I was left alone, I looked around analyzing everything. Everything was real. Very real. They really existed. But how was it possible? I mean, why did those books exist? How did they do so that no one had ever discovered them? Clearly, the magical world was very well hidden. Too good, considering the huge amount of fans the saga possessed. And because of that, it was understandable that it was that hidden. I understood that if they – especially Harry Potter and all the close people who took some importance in the story – wanted some privacy, they had to keep it that secret.

Now, the question was, where did _I_ get into the whole story? It was obvious that before Harry Potter was born. But if I, in this present, had been born after Harry Potter, how the fuck did I went to... _the past_?

I didn't realized that Sirius had returned until he put a somewhat large box on the bed. I looked at him surprised and confused. He had a big and proud smile on his face.

"What's in there?"

"Here, _my love_, are all _your_ things."

"You are kidding." Sirius giggled when I almost threw myself on the box. But I was very curious to know what was in there.

The box had a light and thin layer of dust, so before I got too close to it, Sirius already had his wand in his right hand and made some movements, without saying a word, and the dust rose above us, becoming small flashes in the air that floated everywhere. I was amazed by all the colors around till they disappeared slowly.

I smiled impressed and he winked at me. "Show off." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

Kneeling on the bed, I opened the box with a strange nervousness in my chest. I didn't know what I was going to find.

The first thing I came across was a framed photograph, where she-_I_ was in the middle, Sirius and Mr. Lupin were picking me up in their arms and both kissed my cheeks. The image moved – like all the others that I had seen so far – and reflected the happiness in which those three people were living.

"Oh, wow! I had forgotten this picture..." Exclaimed Sirius taking out the picture and smiling happily.

"They looked very happy." I commented and omitted the suspicious look of the black-haired towards me as I watched inside the box. There were some clothes, books, a notebook with leather covers that looked old and handcrafted, a thin and long little box, the very characteristic woman's Gryffindor uniform, and I smiled when I found a sweater with the colors of Gryffindor that had '_Black_' embroidery and the number twelve large on the back.

Sirius let out another laugh when I pulled the sweater out of the box smiling. "I knew it had to be somewhere! I'm not surprised that it was here all this time..."

"What, it wasn't you who put all this in the box?"

Sirius sighed, all smiles leaving his face completely. "No. Lily did it."

"Lily... As in, _Lily Potter_?" I asked, somewhat perplexed, to which he only nodded.

"You two became very good friends. If I remember correctly, she was the first person to talk to you when you arrived at Hogwarts, and from there, she decided you were her best friend." Sirius smiled wistfully, his eyes lost in some memory. "I remember you were together everywhere. And I'm pretty sure it was you who convinced her to give James a chance." He let out a small laugh shaking his head.

I smiled next to him. He had so many memories in his whole being that I was sure that he contained himself in expressing them all together.

"It was some time after you, huh, _disappeared_ that neither Remus nor I were able to..." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Enter _that_ room." He looked down, and I noticed how difficult it was for him to talk specifically about that subject. "It is the first time, after thirty years, that I open this box."

I almost choked with my own saliva. "_Thirty years_?!"

Sirius smiled sadly in my direction. "I'm not young anymore, Ally. I'm the same age as Harry's father would be."

I watched him in silence for a few moments. To be honest, I already knew that. I knew that both Sirius and Mr. Lupin were older. But physically, they didn't look how old they were. They passed by Harry Potter brothers _too easily_. Of course everyone here looked older than me, especially in height.

I looked down at the box to continue inspecting it and commented, "You don't look _that_ old."

The black-haired smiled shyly. "Thanks, I guess."

Before anyone could say anything else, a mocking giggle was heard from the door of the room, which had been left open.

"Who would have said that the day would come when I would see the great _Sirius Orion Black_ blush because of a compliment."

Harry Potter was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded and with a mocking expression in his face. I tried not to laugh.

"Shut up, Potter." Sirius replied.

"Remus has already left. They are waiting for us at the Ministry." Harry commented entering the room. Sirius nodded. "How do you feel, Alexia?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "You can call me Ally." Harry smiled at me and made a grateful nod. "I feel so much better. My arm, which Hermione said was the worst, awoke much better." I said and as a proof I raised my arm that was bandaged up, as if nothing had happened.

Harry smiled pleased. "I'm glad you're better."

I noticed that the young black-haired man looked at his godfather, as if asking for confirmation of something with his eyes. Sirius shrugged in response. What was happening? What kind of conversation was that? Had something bad happened?

"Something happened?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head turning his gaze to me. "There is a person, which we believe will be very happy to see you. But we want to know if you want and are willing to. No one here presses you to do it. But it would be very good for that person."

I cleared my throat before answering. "Is that person here?"

"No, we must inform that person yet. But we think it would be important to have your approval before."

I smiled gratefully. "Is it someone who met me in the past?"

"Yes." Harry and Sirius answered at the same time.

I nodded and looked at Sirius, looking for some kind of confirmation. He smiled at me. "I know this person will be very happy to see you, _honey_."

His nickname surprised me, but I let it pass by nodding back to Harry.

"Okay, I will." Both men smiled happily.

"All right. Sirius, it's time to go, or Kingsley will hang us in his office."

Sirius nodded smiling. "Two minutes."

Harry smiled at us both. "Ally." He nodded in my direction before leaving. I waved my hand with a whispered "_bye_".

"I must go, or my boss will really hang us in his office." Sirius looked in my direction and I smiled nodding. "Needless to say, you can come and go wherever you want. My house is your house, _wifey_." He winked, making me laugh and blush at the double meaning of his words. "I'll see you in the evening."

I nodded again looking down at my hands. I didn't want him to leave, but when it came to work... That made me wonder, what was his job?

I felt his lips on my forehead before he stood up and walked to the door of the room.

"Sirius." I called him before he left, with the curiosity winning me. He stopped dead in the doorframe and turned to me expectantly. "What's your job?"

He smiled pleased, showing his white and perfect teeth. _God, did even his smile have to be perfect?_

"I am Head of the Auror Department, _my dear wifey_." He said standing straight and showing great pride in his work, and he winked. I smiled nodding. Why didn't it surprise me? He was perfect.

"Okay, go." Sirius laughed, finding the uncared tone in my voice funny.

"Are you going to miss me, _wifey_?"

I felt my cheeks getting hot because of _that_ nickname. "Go away!" I yelled throwing him a pillow. Another laugh was heard as he left.

I took a deep breath smiling. In truth, my life had changed with all this. I couldn't deny that everything I was discovering was catching me more and more.

I was not going to leave. I wanted to stay and explore this whole world, even without knowing if I was a witch or not. What could I lose with staying? My job? That job could go to hell. I couldn't care less.

"Can I check you now?" Hermione's voice surprised me, causing me to jump a little bit there sitting on the bed. She smiled amused. "Sorry, I didn't think you were so in your own world."

I smiled shaking my head. "It's okay."

"Harry said he saw you much better... and didn't lie." She said pleased. I nodded.

"I feel better."

"Well then, I will make the same mixes I did last night and you can put them on for a week. Just to be sure that they heal perfectly."

Hermione approached the table where all her ingredients and plants were and began to make the mixture.

"Do you think I could… huh, take a shower before putting that on?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

I ran to the bathroom looking at the floor, trying to not let her see the little wound on my chin. I didn't want Sirius to win a 'free scolding ticket' from Hermione.

.

An hour later I was bathed, relaxed, clean and fresh, with a towel around my body when I came out of the bathroom. Hermione had left as half an hour ago once she finished the mixtures and left them on the little table next to the huge bed, so that I put them on my wounds. Each had a piece of paper with indications of what part of the body they belonged to. And there was a small bottle where the paper said: _'This is for your chin. Don't think I didn't realize, Miss.'_

I smiled. She really didn't miss anything.

Now, the big question was: What the hell did I wear? My clothes, the one I used daily, was not there. I walked to the bed deciding to explore in the box that was still on it, when I found a small pink bag and a note. I took it and it said:

_Hello! I know we haven't met yet, but I look forward to meeting Mrs. Lupin-Black._

_I took the liberty of buying you underwear when you arrived, knowing that you would be here for a few days and you would need it. I hope you don't get offended._

_With love,_

_Pansy Potter._

I smiled grateful and surprised. And then, I recognized the name. _Oh, my God! Pansy (Parkinson) Potter_; she was married to Harry Potter! I did not expect such a difference with the books. Although, I didn't know why, but I sensed that she would be someone fun to meet.

The smile disappeared completely from my face after taking the bag and taking out four sets of lace underwear. _Lace_. Somewhat transparent. And daring. One red, another white, another black and one light blue.

_God. Blessed._

I was not used to wearing that kind of underwear. I liked it, but I didn't know if I would feel comfortable using it. Or if they would really look good on me. I wasn't the type of woman with a model body, but rather of the curvy petite team. I sighed resignedly and pulled out the white set to put it on. Then I went back to my old plan to find some clothes in the box.

I sat on the bed with my underwear on, drying my hair with the towel that I had before on my body, and began to rummage through the box.

The first thing I found was Sirius' Quidditch sweater, I put it on so I wouldn't feel so naked and continued looking. Surprisingly, the sweater didn't smell old. It smelt like Sirius. I smiled taking a deep breath with the collar of the cloth close to my nose for a few seconds before returning to the box.

There were loose papers, more notebooks, books and several small cardboard boxes, which surely contained something inside – and that I promised to explore later. But one of those boxes caught my attention. It was long and somewhat thin compared to the others, and my intuition told me that only one thing could enter there...

_A wand._

I took the box feeling a strange longing to have in my hands whatever was in there – and my curiosity won, so I opened it. I smiled openly. As I had sensed, a wand was there, it was light brown with a spiral relief that had golden sparkles and a transparent stone that adorned the end of the wand on the side where it was held. I frowned. I had never seen a wand like that... I mean, I had _never_ seen a wand – _period_. But if I compared it to Sirius' wand that was smooth, plain and black, I didn't remember paying much attention to whether his had some kind of stone or something like that when he used it that morning and the night before.

I watched the wand in the box closely for a while. It was _mine_. _My wand_. Why did it have that stone – which looked like a diamond or something – in the end? Would it have any special meaning?

At that moment, a sound brought me out of my thoughts. A sound that I didn't recognize for a few seconds, but then I remembered.

_My cell phone!_

I ran to one of the individual sofas where my clothes of _that_ night – the Death Eaters' night – was folded, and from one of the apron pockets I pulled out my phone that kept ringing.

The name _'VIRGY'_ was big on the screen.

_Oh, God_. What was I going to tell her? For her, I was surely missing for almost two days ago. And I couldn't tell her where I really was. Nor could I tell her the truth of what had happened in the restaurant. But I had to let her know that I was fine. Virgy was my best friend.

"H-hello?" I answered the call nervously.

"_Hi, baby. Have you returned already? So soon?_" I smiled by the nickname, Virgy was Virgy. Her voice sounded normal, very normal. Zero concern.

Something was not right.

I frowned confused when I realized her words. "Did I come back?"

She let out a laugh on the other side of the line. "_Oh, honey, I wouldn't know if I came back or not either. Come on, that must have been a dream trip, baby!_"

"D-d-dream trip?"

"_Okay, listen. I went out to do some shopping and I'm on my way to your apartment. Apparently, you've had a hard time, baby. There goes your best friend to the rescue and with breakfast! See you! Kisses!_" And with that, she ended the call.

What the hell was going on?! Why hadn't she yelled at me for disappearing for two days without saying anything?! What stupid trip was she talking about?!

I ran to the bed and turned the large box over it, causing everything to fall scattered. I had to find something to wear, and fast. I stirred things until I found light blue jeans and simple white sneakers. I dressed as fast as I could. I took a medium black bag that had been in the box and inside I placed the jars with the mixtures for my wounds and the clothes of that night in the restaurant.

Damn. I knew Virgy, and I knew it wouldn't take her long to get to my apartment.

I reached the door and turned around to observe the mess around. "_I'm sorry, Sirius._" I whispered before turning and leaving the room.

I knew it was wrong to leave without telling anyone. I understood the pain that Sirius had gone through after losing _her_. I understood who _she_ was. But I had to see my best friend. Virgy had been in my best and worst days since we were kids. She was the one who comforted me and spent hours without sleep taking care of me after the depression I was in when my parents died in the accident. I couldn't leave her just like that. She had never _abandoned_ me.

Did she really remember _nothing_ of that night in the restaurant two days ago? Virgy had a very good memory, something like that could never have go missing by her. Or, was it that... I frowned and stopped the speed with which I had already come down the stairs when I reached the end.

_Had they erased her memory?!_

I groaned annoyed and went out the door through which I had entered a world that I thought did not exist.

The fresh autumn air, almost winter, hit me in the face and my whole body, bringing some clarity to my mind.

If I left, it was very likely that I wouldn't be able to find that house again. Grimmauld Place was very well hidden. I probably wouldn't see Sirius again. London was huge, I wasn't so sure he knew exactly where I lived.

I sighed. My best friend was first. She had been there for me long before any of them. And I still didn't know if I really was a witch. If I really was _her_.

I had made up my mind.

I ran to the fence, opened it and when I crossed it, I felt as if I had crossed an invisible wall of something taffy and soft, without the intention of hurting me but that it was hard for me to get through. When I did it and turned around, house number 12 was no longer in sight, and it was hard to keep my gaze for a long time in the direction where I knew it was.

I felt a lump in my throat. "_I'm really sorry, Sirius._" I whispered again and started running as fast as my legs allowed. I looked around trying to recognize something, some reference, some poster, anything that could guide me home.

Thanks to heaven, my ankle didn't hurt in the slightest, so it wasn't hard for me to run. But I felt my lungs burn from how much I had already run – and from the poor physical condition I lacked. I stopped when I arrived at a park full of children and families having fun. I really didn't remember ever seeing that park. _Hell, where the fuck was I?_

I smiled when I saw a taxi turn around the corner and head in my direction. I stopped him, gave him the address of my apartment and the taxi driver kindly drove in silence.

What was I doing? I was being very ungrateful to leave like this. I was sure Hermione would worry a lot. And, _damn_, _Sirius_... he would hate me. Mr. Lupin... well, he didn't even like me from the beginning. But I had to see that Virgy was fine. My selfishness and the beauty of my surroundings and that the Harry Potter story was real at that time hadn't allowed me to think about her for almost three days. What if she was injured? What if she had hit her head hard and that was why she didn't remembered anything from that night? God, what a selfish friend I was.

My thoughts wandered a long time, and I really didn't remember the moment when the taxi already got home.

.

I took the keys from the black bag and opened the door of my apartment. I smiled feeling the warmth and security of my home. I had missed my little comfortable _'hovely'_ – that was how Virgy called my apartment because of how small it was.

A meow caught my attention from the ground, and I smiled when I saw the beautiful ball of black hair rubbing on my legs.

"Oh, Terry, I'm so sorry I forgot about you, honey." I apologized to my furry friend by lifting him and giving him a small kiss on the muzzle.

A year ago, I discovered a one month old black kitten with green eyes in a wet box on the street. That day it had rained torrentially all afternoon, and when I left the restaurant at night and walked home, I saw him there, on the side of the road, so small and helpless that I couldn't not take him with me. Since that day, Terry had become part of my family. My only family.

Terry meowed licking my nose, as if he were telling me that he accepted my apologies, and then he got out of my arms and went to lie down on the sofa in my living room.

I smiled as I headed to my little kitchen to make tea for when Virgy arrived. It felt good to be home. Although, to be honest, Grimmauld also felt comfortable. But I still had a hard time getting used to the idea that everything was real.

It wasn't more than three minutes when the characteristic way in which Virgy always rang the bell of my house was heard.

I smiled amused. When I went to the door and opened it, a stunning model with wavy, short to her shoulders and blond hair came into my apartment full with shopping bags. Yep, that was my Vir.

"_Bonjour_, baby! How was your holidays?" She said leaving her bags on the sofa, scaring Terry away in the process.

I frowned closing the door. "Holidays?"

She sat on the couch with a big smile and nodded animatedly. "They say that French men are _'ulala'_..." She said waving air to her face with one hand and looking up, demonstrating – and exaggerating – thus the meaning of her words. "It is true?"

"_France_?"

"Baby... Did you hit your head or something?" Virgy asked between amused and worried.

For a moment, I hesitated. Was it me who had hit her head and not her? It had some logic. Was it really possible that the world of Harry Potter was real? Was it really possible that by a blow to the head my mind created everything that had happened in two days?

I blinked several times in a row looking straight into the sky blue eyes of my best friend and then looked at the sweater I was wearing. It couldn't _not_ be real. Vir... she... _God_.

"H-how was the restaurant after the... _assault_?"

Virgy took several steps to face me, with a frown. "What assault are you talking about?" Her hand landed on my forehead. "Do you feel well? You're perspiring, baby, I think you may have a fever…"

I felt the anxiety fill me completely, and without realizing it, I began to raise my voice.

"The restaurant, Vir. What happened to the restaurant?"

"What restaurant are you talking about, Ally?"

"The restaurant!" I exclaimed losing my patience. "_Marvin's and Giorgy's_? The restaurant where you and I work; where we complain every day about the ogre boss we have?"

"Okay, you're worrying me now. Come, sit down." Vir took me by the hand leading me to the sofa and sat next to me. "Honey, you and I don't work there anymore. We haven't worked there for years..."

"_Years_?" I released almost without voice. What the hell was going on? The sweater I was wearing... It was impossible that Sirius wasn't real. No. _He was real_. So then... _Oh, God, Virgy_...

I ran a hand through my still wet hair, assimilating everything. Her memories were changed. They had modified my best friend's memories.

"Honey, what is it? Do you want us to go see a doctor?" Virgy stroked my face, trying to calm me down. There I realized that my breathing was racing, and my hands were shaking. I felt my eyesight cloud with tears.

I was losing control of something, but I didn't know of what.

"Oh, fuck! There's a tremor! Ally, we have to get out of the building _now_!" Vir exclaimed worried, standing up and taking Terry in her arms, ready to run.

I didn't react. Nothing looked clear and the sounds could be heard in the distance, as if deafened. I couldn't move. If I did, I would lose control completely. Something inside me was breaking.

"_Ally! What are you doing? We have to-..._" Whatever Vir was about to say, it stayed in nothing when several people entered the apartment after knocking the door down.

I did not dare to move to see who they were, but I knew it when two of them approached me. Everything around looked blurry and undefined but I still could recognize who they were.

Sirius Black knelt on the floor in front of me and took my trembling hands in his. Hermione Granger sat next to me on the sofa and began stroking my back.

"Honey, you _have_ to calm down..." Said the black-haired looking at me with love and patience. "If you don't, this can end badly and many people will get hurt. You don't want that, do you?" I shook my head slightly. I was in panic. "Then, _breathe_... It's okay, I'm here, love." I began to imitate Sirius as he breathed. Slowly. Letting the air go deep in my lungs for a few seconds, and then exhaled slowly. My eyes never left his.

"That's it, sweetie." Hermione encouraged me while still stroking my back as comfort.

Little by little, I began to recover the notion of everything around me. And I began to hear more clearly. What had happened to me? What had _that_ been?

"What... what happened?" I asked still shaking and looking around. I was in my apartment, and something had happened, but I didn't remember clearly what. Virgy stood looking at me surprised and scared with Terry in her arms. Mr. Lupin had his arms folded, standing next to the entrance door, which was closed, looking at me with seriousness.

Sirius let out a nervous laugh resting his forehead on our joined hands in my lap. Hermione smiled at me with fondness.

"Someone is showing her first magical symptoms..." She said before winking at me.

"S-seriously?" I asked hopefully and with emotion. Sirius raised his head and looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes, smiling with happiness. So it was real. Everything was real. I smiled excitedly, much calmer.

"_Please_..." The snort was heard from the door.

"_Remus_. If you're going to start with that again, get out. Everything is already under control." Sirius said without looking at him and with a not so friendly tone.

Mr. Lupin looked at me with annoyance for a few seconds before leaving my apartment, letting the door slam shut.

Sirius sighed, lightly squeezing my hands and smiling sadly. I was already getting used to Mr. Lupin being so cold towards me, and Sirius was realizing it.

After a few minutes of silence, Virgy couldn't contain her calm attitude anymore. "Does anyone want to explain to me what the hell just happened?!" I looked at her surprised by her scream, and at that moment, I remembered why I had been so upset. My expression changed to anger in a matter of seconds when I turned my gaze to Sirius. He made a surprised face.

"You modified my best friend's memories." I accused him, glaring at him.

He sighed again lowering his. "I didn't do it." He did not deny it. I felt the anger intensify.

"But, were you there? Did you know already?" I was angry, and Hermione took the tone of my voice as a warning to get away. Especially, when one of the paintings that was hung on the wall fell. Was it me?

She approached Virgy, whispered something and took her to the small kitchen of my apartment. As they left, she nodded in Sirius's direction and he returned the gesture.

"_So_?!"

Sirius sat next to me on the sofa before continuing. "Yes, Ally, I was there."

"I can't believe it..." I grumbled as I stood up and walked from side to side.

The black-haired rested his elbows on his knees watching me. "Can you calm down so I can-...?"

"No! I can't calm down! My best friend doesn't remember anything of _that_ night, Sirius! You usurped her mind without her consent!" I started to scream without worrying that the neighbors would hear me. "That is _not_ right!"

"I know! And I planned to tell you! But you decided to run away as a criminal, without telling anyone! Your wounds are still healing! And you didn't even leave a note, _something_! Hermione was very worried! _I_ was too worried, _damn it_!" He shouted in reply. I also noticed him quite frustrated.

"And what was I supposed to do? Keep pretending to be _her_, and wait, lying in that big bed in your mansion, for you to come back? _Holidays_, _really_?! What, do you expect me to throw away all the effort I made to survive after the death of my parents and run into your arms as if nothing had happened? There are still many things to clarify!_ I have a life_, Sirius! Virgy is my best friend, she is _family_ to me! And you hurt her by changing her memories, so you also hurt me! Wouldn't you _run_ for your best friends, your family?"

"You're not faking anything, Alexia! _You are her_! You are _my_ Ally!" The black-haired man shouted in response, standing up and making me shut up. "I know you have a life, Ally! I'm not here to ask you to leave everything. I'm here to show you who you really are. I'm not trying to make you choose between your life and _us_." I frowned crossing my arms, knowing that he included Mr. Lupin. He ran a hand over his face with frustration. "I know that right now Remus isn't being very helpful either, but that's not the point."

There was something he wasn't telling me. I could feel it.

"So what's the point? Why now?" Sirius sat down again on the resigned sofa. I looked at him accusingly. "What are you _not_ telling me?"

"I always hated your stupid intuition that guessed everything right."

"Sirius!"

"Fine!" He exclaimed raising his arms in the air, giving up. "You better sit down."

I swallowed dryly. Generally, when the news aren't good, they always ask you to sit down. And I felt that in that case, it was not worth resisting, so I sat on the sofa. As far as I could from him. I was still angry.

He shook his head from side to side and smiled, finding my distance quite funny. But he didn't comment on it. He was giving me my space.

"There is still a small rebellion of some people who supported Voldemort. However, the Death Eaters that went to the restaurant that night, unfortunately, they weren't the children I usually deal with. These were _old_ Death Eaters."

"_Old_ Death Eaters?"

"Not everyone who fought in the battle of Hogwarts died or was caught and imprisoned. Some escaped, and are still fugitives."

"So... with _old_ you mean..."

"Yes, Ally. They are Death Eaters who recognized you from the time when you 'went' to Hogwarts. That's why they attacked you. They were going to do it even without Harry, Ron and Hermione being there." I swallowed dryly again.

I definitely didn't expect something like that. That was more like a _personal vendetta_ or something like that. And I didn't have anything to defend myself with. I wasn't even a complete witch. _Yet_.

"I am not here to force you to fall in love with me and Remus, _again_. I am here to protect you. I promised to take care of you the day I accepted to be your husband, and that's what I want to do. I don't care about the time, or what may happen or not, I _will_ _love you_ with all that I am until the day I die." His eyes were fixed on mine and I felt my breathing speed up. I wanted to hit him for being so beautiful and gentleman. I wanted to kiss him for being so bold and so… _Sirius_.

_'God, Ally, resist it. We're still mad at him.'_ _Why_? Why were we upset with those beautiful and deep grey eyes... Wait. No. We were – _we are _angry because they hurt Virgy. Yes. That's why.

"That doesn't explain why you modified my best friend's memories."

The black-haired nodded. "That night I was in the Ministry when I received the infraction that magic had been used in a muggle restaurant. At first, I thought it was someone from _MDA_ and-..."

"_MDA_?" I asked confused.

He nodded. "_'Magic Development in Adults'_. This is what adults are called that after the _Demmon_ potion-..."

"Yes, yes. I know about that. Hermione informed me. Continue."

"Okay..." Sirius took a breath trying not to smile at the formality of my words and then continued. "At first I thought it was one of them. In the infraction, it is always detailed – magically, of course – the place where magic was used illegally and the name of who performed it. And what a surprise was when I saw the name of the restaurant, followed by the name of my godson and his two best friends." He smiled nervously. "I knew you worked there. And if Harry was linked to that restaurant, it could only mean one thing. _You_ were in danger." Sirius rested his elbows on his knees and then his gaze fell on mine. "I didn't even think about it once before taking my things and leaving as fast as I could. But when I arrived, other Aurors were already there. They had gathered the Muggles on one side of the restaurant. The chaos had already passed, and you weren't in that place. However, while looking for some clue about the Death Eaters, I saw your friend behind a table hugging her legs and in shock." I gasped worried at what he explained to me. "I recognized her, I knew she was your friend. I wanted to calm her down, but she didn't cooperate. I wanted to get her out of there before the others discovered her, but she started screaming and crying. I couldn't do anything else. Other Aurors took her along with the others. They modified everyone's memory, Ally."

"And... but... she... I..." I was speechless.

"Harry and the others were already questioned about you and what had happened. Of course, I came out in defense of everyone, including you. But I couldn't do anything to defend your friend. _Your_ name appears in the history. _Our history_." Sirius smiled with so much love in his eyes, it was overwhelming. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Kingsley Shakebolt, the current Minister of Magic, was one of your close friends. He sends greetings and hopes to see you soon." I nodded smiling. I wasn't yet a witch altogether and I already had as a friend the Minister. "But your friend, no. And it is illegal that-..."

The smile left my face. "It's illegal to let a Muggle know about the magical world." I finished the sentence he didn't want to conclude. He didn't want to hurt me. Sirius nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ally. If there was anything I could do, I-…"

"Sirius, it's okay, I understand." I said really understanding his side. I still didn't understand certain things of their laws and that, but I understood that I couldn't blame Sirius for something that went beyond his position in the Ministry. I couldn't blame him when he was following the rules as he should.

And now I felt guilty for yelling at him.

I cleared my throat before looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know it wasn't your fault. But Virgy has been by my side since we were kids. I can't-…"

Sirius shook his head approaching me, and I didn't back away. He took my hands in his and smiled at me. "I will never ask you to choose between her and _us_. She is part of your life, and we accept that."

I looked at him confused. "Why are you still talking in plural? It's more than clear that-..."

"Ally, believe me, there is an _us_ here. You just have to give him time. _He_… He suffered a lot when he was left alone after James and Lily died. Remus believed, because of what everyone kept telling him, that _I_ was guilty. _You_ were gone years ago. He was... completely alone. "

I sighed, understanding the feeling of loneliness. "Okay."

At that moment, the door to my apartment opened, letting the entrance to a Draco Malfoy who looked as if he had run the marathon of his life.

"Everything in order, Chief." The blond said with agitated breathing. Draco was wearing a cloak similar to Sirius's, which meant he was also an Auror.

"Thank you, Draco. I owe you one." The blond man shrugged and smile in my direction. I nodded smiling in greeting mode.

"Ah, it's fine. I wasn't alone." Draco commented as he casually arranged his clothes. "Lupin took care of the downstairs. It's done, he's resting on the stairs. What a way of showing your magical symptoms, little one..." He joked raising an eyebrow at me.

"What a way, indeed." Sirius repeated with a tone of pride as he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I smiled shyly feeling my cheeks hotter.

"You almost throw the building down..." Draco let out a funny laugh, followed by ours, before whispering a '_excuse me_' and heading to the kitchen, knowing that his girl was there.

"Did you hear what he said? Remus is still here." Sirius said hopefully, with the smile still big in his face.

I nodded. "I heard that."

"He does care."

I looked into his eyes for a few moments. And I understood why Mr. Lupin had looked at me so annoyed before leaving my apartment. The question of whether I was _her_ for him was still in doubt. And until something happened that made him see, he wouldn't change his mind. But what was surely bothering him the most was that Sirius was there _with me_. And _not with him_. Sirius always stood on my side, even without knowing for sure if I was _her_. I understood his bad mood.

Mr. Lupin didn't care about me. Who he really cared about was Sirius.

"Sirius... I don't think the problem is whether he cares or not." I said without taking my eyes off his.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I approached to speak in a lower tone and gently stroked her cheek with one of my hands. "I think... Mr. Lupin is here for _you_, not for me, and... I think what he is feeling right now is... _jealousy_."

"Jealousy?" He asked surprised. "That's stupid."

I shook my head. "Put yourself in his place for a moment. It was just you two against the world. And suddenly, someone else appears-... No. It doesn't matter who that someone is." I stopped him when he was about to interrupt me. "Someone appears who steals all, absolutely all, the attention of the other. Because, that's what you are letting it happen. You are pushing him away from you and putting all your attention on me." I rested my forehead on his when I saw that Sirius felt somewhat guilty when he realized the situation. "I _love_ your attention on me. But don't forget that you have another husband."

We stayed a few minutes with our foreheads together without saying anything until he sighed. "I should go talk to him."

I nodded and backed away after kissing his cheek. Sirius smiled pleased. I saw him leave my apartment with some nervousness. I was going to have to learn to share Sirius with Mr. Lupin. Whether I like it or not.

"It won't always be like that, you know…" I looked up at the kitchen entrance and found Hermione leaning against the door frame and Draco behind her, both watching me. I nodded understanding who he was talking about.

"I hope so." I said in a sigh.

"So, does that mean you're planning on staying with us?" Hermione approached quickly and sat beside me lively and hopeful.

"I..." What did I say? She looked too excited and I didn't want to make her feel bad, specially after leaving Grimmauld early that day without telling her.

But, was I really going to stay? It was more than clear that I wasn't dreaming, everything felt too real to be a dream. They were real. Everything was real. Was I really going to say _no_?

No. The answer was a huge _YES_. Yes, I was going to stay.

When I was about to answer, Virgy appeared in the living room with Terry. The animal was peacefully asleep in the arms of my best friend, but she looked restless and upset.

"Do you want to explain to me what the hell was all that?!"

I closed my eyes at the tone of my best friend. When Virgy used that tone it meant that a huge scolding was coming.

What the hell was I going to say to my best friend now?

* * *

**Hello, beautiful people!**

**Nope, I haven't forgot about this story... But you'll have to be patient with me, because of the translation and all. But I truly promise that I'll keep writing it.**

**And because of the lateness, here is this monster chapter! I hope you liked it.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!**

**Love ya' all.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Laysa L'espoir.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A solis ortu usque ad occasum**

**From sunrise to sunset**

**_Summary_**: "What am I supposed to tell her? Hi, we are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, characters from a book. Yes, we are real. Oh, and by the way, we are married to you." Harry bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile by directing his gaze from his stepfather to behind him. "She's behind me, isn't she?" Harry nodded. "That's a good way to start the conversation." Sirius closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "You're an Idiot." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus. SB / OC / RL.

**Disclaimer:** HP is from J. K. Rowling. I just play with Sirius and Remus in my imagination, which means that this is a TRIAD FIC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

**Ending of last chapter:**

"It won't always be like that, you know…" I looked up at the kitchen entrance and found Hermione leaning against the doorframe and Draco behind her, both watching me. I nodded understanding who he was talking about.

"I hope so." I said in a sigh.

"So, does that mean you're planning on staying with us?" Hermione approached quickly and sat beside me lively and hopeful.

"I..." What did I say? She looked too excited and I didn't want to make her feel bad, specially after leaving Grimmauld early that day without telling her.

But, was I really going to stay? It was more than clear that I wasn't dreaming, everything felt too real to be a dream. They were real. Everything was real. Was I really going to say _no_?

No. The answer was a huge _YES_. Yes, I was going to stay.

When I was about to answer, Virgy appeared in the living room with Terry. The animal was peacefully asleep in the arms of my best friend, but she looked restless and upset.

"Do you want to explain to me what the hell was all that?!"

I closed my eyes at the tone of my best friend. When Virgy used that tone it meant that a huge scolding was coming.

What the hell was I going to say to my best friend now?

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

I looked at Virgy in panic. What was I going to do now? I couldn't tell her the truth. It was clear that she did not belong to the magical world. If I told her the truth, it would get everyone in trouble, including her and me. As Sirius had said, my name appeared in the history, but not Virgy's; therefore, whoever wanted to attack me a few days ago at the restaurant could hurt _her_. And I couldn't allow that. If Virgy got hurt from all of this, I would never forgive myself.

"So?! I'm waiting for an explanation... There has to be one, doesn't it? First, everything was fine. I mean, yeah, I thought you were going crazy for a moment with the questions you were asking, but honestly, you were always a little, mmm, _weird_. It doesn't mean I don't love you, _sis_. But seriously, you worried me here for a minute... And then, the tremor. Woman, why didn't you react? We had to run! And who are all these people? What are they doing here? How is that-…" Virgy let go everything she thought in a single breath of air.

I turned my gaze to Hermione and Draco for help, for some quick solution, as Vir kept talking and talking. They looked at me with sorrow for a moment, before exchanging glances between them. Draco nodded, turning his attention to me, and surprisingly, I understood what would happen when his eyes met mine. In his gaze, he was asking me permission to approach my friend and fulfill his role as an Auror.

He was going to modify Virgy's memories, _again_.

I felt my chest contract and a huge urge to vomit when I nodded in confirmation. But what else could I do? I couldn't risk everything, including her well-being and get her hurt only because of my selfishness. Besides that I would be committing everyone to keep a secret that didn't belong to them and which could cost them their jobs if I chose to keep Virgy by my side.

I watched Draco nod in my direction before walking towards my friend. I closed my eyes and surrounded my abdomen with my arms; the desire to cry and vomit was excruciating. I felt Hermione's arms around me as a sign of support, while Draco pronounced the words "_Stupefy_" and "_Obliviate_."

.

In my mind, that moment was reproduced again and again. All the excitement and joy of having produced my first magical signs remained in the background after making the decision to let Draco Malfoy modify my best friend's memories again. I was so lost in my mind, in the memory of seeing my unconscious friend in Draco's arms before he took her home – already with her modified memory – that I didn't hear when someone entered the huge library where I was.

"_Ally_... Are you alright?" I was startled when I felt Sirius behind me.

I sighed. What was I feeling? How was I supposed to feel? Was I really alright? That was the big question that everyone present at Grimmauld Place were worried about – well, everyone but a certain werewolf. That was the question I asked myself. How should a person who made the decision to hurt her best friend to keep her safe feel?

I didn't know. I really didn't know how to feel.

"Am I a bad person?" I asked him without taking my eyes off the burning fireplace that gave warmth to the entire library. I was standing right in front, warming me with the heat of the place and thanks to Sirius' sweater that I was still wearing. After controlling everything in the building and having Draco take my friend to her house, we returned to Grimmauld in complete silence – both men with amends already made. They knew it hurt me to have to get away from my friend.

"It's the best, Ally. For her safety." Hermione had said with her hand still taking mine after Appearing in front of the Noble House of Black. "Draco didn't erase you from her memory. She is still your best friend... She only believes that you live in France now." I nodded without saying anything and walked alone to the door of the old house; I entered and went straight to the library, leaving the other three residents of Grimmauld behind.

I needed to be alone, and I was grateful that none of them pressured me to talk about it. I knew it had been hours since we arrived and I was still in that large room full of bookshelves with books of all kinds. I would be lying if I said I hadn't peeped every book in the place. Of course, I didn't recognize any. Some had names in a language that I assumed was Latin; others, were extensive, of more than five hundred pages. That place was the dream of every bibliophile. However, the strangest thing had been when, in my inspection of the bookshelves, every time I reached my hand to the books, I felt strange currents of energy rising up my arm from my fingers that caressed their spine. Was it real or had I finally gone crazy? Anyway, I kept feeling fascination for that huge library.

I smiled as I remembered how Virgy would call me '_weirdo_' for finding books as something extraordinary.

I sighed again as Sirius circled my waist in a hug, drawing me to his body, my back resting against his chest, while he propped his chin on my head comfortably. – Yep, he was _that_ tall compared to me.

"Of course you're not a bad person." He said in answer to my question in a firm voice, but I could tell his concern.

"So why do I feel like I am?"

He sighed. "Sometimes, you must make sacrifices so the people you love won't get hurt." I felt a lump in my throat.

"Have you... Have you sacrificed something before?"

"I know someone who did." I silently waited for him to keep talking, relaxing more against his chest. "_Remus_." Surprise invaded my face. Of all the names in the history, I would never have guessed _that_ name would be the one mentioned. I had nothing against the werewolf. If I had to be honest, Mr. Lupin was an attractive man, and I was sure that – in addition to everything described in the books – he was a very good person, especially with whom he considered close and family. Although, of course, everything was different with me. And honestly, I didn't understand the reason why. "Do you remember when I told you that Remus and I were in crisis before you disappeared?"

I nodded again. "I remember."

"The three of us were already part of the Order. You and I were being trained to be part of the Auror body. And Remus, well, he couldn't, because-... he is-... he doesn't-..."

"He is a werewolf." I concluded for him. I knew Sirius felt no shame for Lupin and his lycanthropy, but he wasn't sure how I felt about it. After all, I wasn't _her_ yet. But I really didn't mind, not even a little bit. I mean, yes, his eyes – that were the only werewolf thing that I had yet saw of his lycanthropy – were intimidating, but not scary to me.

I looked up and smiled to encourage him and he nodded confirming my words. "In those times, it was impossible that someone like him could even be part of society. He wasn't considered… _human_. "

"Bullshit." I spat annoyed. "He's still a man like any other, with the only difference that one night of the month he becomes a wolf."

Sirius smiled proudly. "That's right. But not everyone thought, or even thinks that way today."

I frowned at his words, now starting to see red. "You're kidding, right?" Was it possible that there were still people who didn't accept Mr. Lupin for his lycanthropy? That was stupid. Hadn't the war taught them anything? I snorted with annoyance, to which Sirius only sighed before continuing.

"That is another topic of conversation. As I was saying, we were being trained; therefore, we spent more time together at the Ministry. While Remus did research at home for Dumbledore. About what? Don't ask me. I didn't even know. It was something between him and the old man." I nodded half smiling. Did he know me _that well_ that he knew about my obsessive curiosity in everything? "I remember that the fights between him and I became constant, and a routine. Therefore, he – or I, depending on the discussion, but especially him, spent time away from home. Sometimes, he didn't come back in days. And that's when the rumor of a _traitor_, of an infiltrator in the Order began to circulate…" I turned, still with Sirius's arms around me, and looked into his eyes. They were full of rage, which surprised me. I could tell that he was struggling with something inside himself, something that wanted to get out, to be freed... _Padfoot_. A greenish color appeared around his pupils, mixing with the deep grey of his eyes, and his breathing sped up a little. Never – well, in the approximate four days l had known him, I had seen that expression on his face. Why that anger? Who had made him feel such hatred? And, in that minute of silence – where he was trying to control himself while I stared at him – that surrounded us and that I reviewed the whole history in my mind, I understood.

_The rat_.

"Pettigrew."

Sirius took a long deep breath before nodding. "Of course, at that time, no one suspected him. He tricked us all." He looked away from my eyes. "The first suspect was Remus. And the first one to point him out… was me."

I brought my hand to his cheek and caressed him as a comfort. His self-blame was palpable. Almost as much as mine, regarding to Vir.

He rested his face on my hand looking straight into my eyes. "It was so wrong of me to blame him for something that I really didn't know what it was. I just thought that-..." He took another deep breath not knowing how to continue.

A few minutes of silence surrounded us again without neither of us moving away from each other's arms.

The wars had really hurt too much people, and a lot.

"You apologized, right?"

When Sirius was about to answer, another voice was heard from the entrance to the library.

"Every day, since we met again when he escaped from Azkaban." Mr. Lupin said watching us with crossed arms, and I couldn't quite decipher the way he was looking at us.

"Every day? Don't you think it's too much?" I playfully asked in the direction of the black-haired man.

"That's what I said. I already forgave him since the first 'sorry'. But he's _so_ stubborn..." I could see a slight curvature that wanted to become a smile on Mr. Lupin's face.

I grinned, amused at the indignation that spread in Sirius' face. "Hey, I'm trying to be a good husband here..."

Mr. Lupin walked a few steps towards where we were. "No one said you were a bad husband."

"Of course you would say that when you wake up often with my mouth in your-..."

"_Sirius_."

I felt my cheeks get hotter at what Sirius had hinted at, and it had nothing to do with being near the burning fireplace, precisely. But despite that, the situation seemed amusing. And _natural_. Sirius saying something perverted and out of place and Mr. Lupin scolding him as if the black-haired was a small child. It was something I had always imagined it would be in the friendship of these two. And that filled me with melancholy. Vir and I were like that.

_We were_. It hurt to even think of her. In less than four days, my life had changed completely, and nothing could ever be the same again... Sacrifices were sometimes necessary. But it _did_ hurt to do them. I felt as I had lost the only family that I had left. I felt this same loss when my parents died in that accident. The pillar that was Virgy in my life, that kept me standing, was no longer there. Yes, she was still my friend, but I felt that having allowed them to change her memories again I betrayed her, even if it was for her own good. And feeling that I betrayed the only person who loved me and had been there even in my darkest days _hurt_.

_Damn, it really hurt._

I walked away from Sirius crossing my arms, which made them both notice my change of mood. I could feel that they were having a silent conversation about me. But for the first time, I wasn't curious to know exactly what. I just wanted to be alone with my pain for a little longer.

I heard Mr. Lupin clear his throat before speaking with his typical seriousness. "I'm going out. I just wanted to know if you needed anything."

I looked at him confused for a second. Was he talking seriously? A couple of hours ago, I was sure that he hated my mere existence – and now he worried if I needed anything? It was impossible to understand him. But the reality was that he didn't do it for me, but for Sirius. Therefore, the question of whether '_you _needed something' was more directed to him than to me.

Anger filled me almost without being able to control it and the words came out of my mouth before I could even process them in my mind. "Do you really care what I want?"

I felt the rudeness of his gaze on me, as well as the concern in Sirius'.

"No, not really." He spat in my direction. I frowned, now feeling really angered.

"You know something, if the human is like that, I really don't want to imagine the wolf. It wouldn't be the case of '_as an animal you would be better_'." Sirius grimaced, as if he had been slapped, and Mr. Lupin's jaw tightened. I knew perfectly _whom _I was referring to with my words. _James Potter_.

For a moment, I thought that Lupin was not going to answer me, but he took a step towards me, and he looked as pissed as I did, if not a little more. "Do you want to talk about _who_ is a better person? Why don't you ask _your_ 'best friend'? If she still is."

"You're an idiot, did you know that?"

"Ok, that's _enough_." Sirius said placing himself in the middle of Lupin and me before the argument ended badly. Mostly because I approached a step toward the golden brown-haired man, ready to challenge him, and the werewolf's eyes turned to gold in response to my action. "You have to end this enmity. We are on the same team, remember? And we are _married_. I know that not yet for you, Ally, but we owe you that respect. Isn't that right, Remus?" The werewolf never stopped glaring at me, and I was not going to give in. I wasn't going to cower away just because he was a werewolf and his golden eyes gave me chills. "_Remus_? _Ally_?" Sirius was pressing us to agree with him, but none of us was willing to concede.

Who _the hell_ did he thought he was? Just because he was a wizard _and_ a werewolf, didn't give him the right to feel more important than me. I was tired of his attitude – and it was only a few days since I first met him, at least on my part. Besides, I was also a witch. Not completely yet, but I would be. I promised myself to kick his ass once I could and knew how to do magic in a duel.

Sirius sighed tiredly after a few seconds of tension. "Alright. At least, promise to be civil towards each other. I don't want you to do any kind of scene in front of anyone, much less in front of Minerva. Did you understand?"

At the name of such a prestigious witch, I stepped back, bringing my attention to Sirius. "Minerva? _Minerva Mcgonagall_?" He nodded.

"Yes. She is coming in a few hours." I looked perplexed, completely forgetting about the discussion with the werewolf.

"Why didn't you tell me Minnie would come?" Mr. Lupin asked Sirius, choosing to ignore my presence again.

The black-haired shrugged. "Harry and I decided it this morning, and with everything that happened during the day, I forgot to tell you."

Lupin nodded. "Do you think it's a good idea? We still don't know if she-…" He talked as if I wasn't in the room, and it made me want to hit him. Hard. With closed fist and everything.

"Remus, we already talked about this." Sirius cut him, and the werewolf crossed his arms. Who was the one acting like a child now? "Besides, it will do them both good." Sirius smiled in my direction. "They need each other."

"_Oh, blimey_." I whispered understanding. "It's her. She is the person you and Harry wanted me to meet." He nodded.

Anxiousness invaded me. What was I going to tell her? She was... she _would_ be my mother. How was I supposed to react? I didn't really know her.

"Easy, kitten. We still have a couple of hours to plan everything before Minerva arrives."

Sirius tried to reassure me, but when Harry entered the library smiling anxiously, the calm went overboard with his words. "Mcgonagall arrived earlier, as she always does. She's in the kitchen talking with Hermione. We haven't said anything yet, we want it to be a surprise." He said moving his eyebrows up and down in a fun way.

I looked at the two men who were – or would _be_ my husbands, and I was sure they saw the panic in my eyes. I wasn't ready. What if I wasn't what she expected? My eyes met the still golden ones of Mr. Lupin. What if she rejected me just like he constantly did? Could I be just as strong and overcome it? Could I be patient and wait for time to prove them otherwise? Was it really going to be _otherwise_?

"Ally, calm down." Sirius approached me again and stroked my arms. My eyes fell on the calm that the grey of his envelope me. "Everything will be fine." His smile and support were enough for me to feel some courage again.

Mr. Lupin chose to turn and leave the room without saying anything.

I dry swallowed and nodded. It would be what it had to be.

.

As we walked to the kitchen, I watched a woman with grey hair, tied in a perfect knot and dressed in robes that combined the colors of navy blue and violet in a very elegant way with small details of white flowers on the fabric, hugging Mr. Lupin very animatedly. He smiled wide and she patted his cheeks, smiling warmly. When the woman's gaze turned to Sirius, I hid behind him so she wouldn't see me. _Damn_, my hands were shaking. I stilled halfway, while Sirius approached her.

"And you, Mr. Black, when were you planning to visit me?" He laughed and when he reached her, he took her hands and kissed each one before hugging her gently.

"I swear this week I was going to do it, but I have a surprise that will please you even more than my presence in our long tea afternoons."

"Oh, yes? And what, in Merlin's name, could that surprise be that will please me more than spending time with my family? "

I was sure Sirius smiled at her before stroking the woman's cheek and then moving from the direction he had arrived, leaving in sight where I was standing in the middle of that hallway that led to the kitchen. He looked in my direction and the woman followed.

The smile disappeared from the face of Minerva Mcgonagall and a complete stupefaction was present when her eyes fell on me. My hands kept shaking, but I dared to advance a couple of steps. I could feel her breathing accelerate as I approached slowly.

"Merlin's beard... _Alexia_? _My_ Ally?" The woman's emerald eyes filled with tears the instant she recognized me. I smiled shyly. "_Oh, Godric_!" She exclaimed and moved toward me, wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug. I hugged her shyly without knowing what else to do.

But, surprisingly, I felt a warmth fill me completely when Minerva Mcgonagall hugged me. It was as if that hug was all I needed to feel good again. All the guilt, frustration, anger and sadness I felt during the day evaporated the moment her arms surrounded me. _I was in peace_. What did that mean? I didn't know that woman, it was the first time in my whole life that I saw her. Why did I feel that now everything fit together, everything made sense; that there, in that hug, everything I had needed, every emptiness in my being that I once felt filled almost completely?

I looked at the audience standing at the door that led to the kitchen. Everyone was smiling, including Mr. Lupin. Hermione and Sirius were on the verge of tears; Harry and Draco had big and bright smiles. And when I met the werewolf's green eyes again, a strange melancholy filled me. He looked at me with an expression I had never seen before, as if he was seeing _her_, and not this supposed impostor that I was today.

How long would he continue to treat me as his enemy?

I sighed returning my attention to the woman that cried in my arms.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't dead! I always felt it, and a mother's heart is never wrong…" Minerva cried before taking my face in her hands and kissing my forehead and cheeks repeatedly. I looked worriedly at Sirius. She believed that I was _her_ and that I had come back from wherever I supposedly had been all these years.

He realized what the woman believed and approached immediately. "Minnie." Sirius called for her attention by placing his hands on her shoulders. Minerva looked at him confused when he pulled her a little away from me. "I know it's complicated, but pay a little more attention. Don't you see something different in Ally?"

"Do you think I wouldn't recognize my own daughter, Black?" The woman asked with annoyance to him.

"Please, Minnie."

She snorted annoyed and returned her attention, looking at me with a frown. Clearly, her annoyance wasn't towards me, but the tremor of my body was almost involuntary when her hard and angered eyes settled on my person – _Mental note: never make Minerva Mcgonagall angry_. But then, her gaze changed to recognition the moment she saw my hands and her eyes returned to mine.

She gasped in surprise, bringing her hands to her mouth. "_Oh, Merlin_... You still didn't-... You don't-..." I noticed how Sirius squeezed her shoulders. Minerva wiped her tears before whispering a "_sorry_" with embarrassment.

I nodded smiling shyly. "It's okay. I'm not upset." I took her hands in mine. They were soft and delicate, with the typical lines of the passage of time. Those were the hands of a woman who had lived many experiences in her life. I felt that peace again, and a strange tingling sensation that connected us. "I would be lying if I say that I feel absolutely nothing."

She looked at me surprised before she smiled again and this time she let her tears run down her face freely. I smiled openly knowing that she felt the same tingling.

"S-seriously, Ally?" Sirius asked enthusiastically, a big smile also appearing on his face when I nodded in response.

"Your magic core is developing." Minerva said, squeezing my hands.

"It's _amazing_. I thought I felt something when I was in the library and touched some books, but I wasn't sure." I said looking at them both. "But now I am. It's like a connection, it feels... _strange_, but it's not bad, it's-..."

"...it's comforting. It is as if it heals all the wounds of your soul and fills the empty gaps. The connection completes you." My vision clouded with tears at the words of Minerva. Everything was true. "My sweet girl... You're still that beautiful, special and strong person I have always loved. You're still _my_ beautiful girl." Her hand caressed my cheek with love, making me feel a warmth to expand from my chest to my whole body. I smiled, and this time, it was me who approached and hugged the woman. She corresponded with pleasure.

.

"There are many things that we have not yet clarified, Minnie. But Ally already showed her first magical symptoms' today in the morning." Sirius confirmed sitting in front of Minerva and me at the long kitchen table. Mr. Lupin was in a corner, but not very far away, with his arms crossed over his chest, in silence. In the end, he had decided to cancel whatever he was going to do and stayed at Grimmauld.

Dinnertime was over, so the only ones left in the kitchen were Minerva, Sirius, Mr. Lupin and me. Hermione and Draco wished us good night before retiring to rest since the next day was still workday. Ron hadn't appeared during the day, which Harry commented that was strange. And the latter chose to leave us alone to continue with the explanations that were still necessary. I didn't have the pleasure to meet Mrs. Potter yet, so I hoped to do so next day. Would she be as the books had described her? Minerva Mcgonagall was exactly as I had imagined her. A classy woman, whose mere presence spread an air of authority and security like no other.

She was sitting next to me, her gaze and attention fixed on Sirius' words and one of her hands lovingly held mine on the table, her thumb stroking little circles over my hand and filling me with peace and calm in that simple touch.

She squeezed my hand and smiled proudly at Sirius' words.

The old box he had taken out last night was in front of me again, with all the old papers and photographs scattered on the table. Minerva smiled broadly when she found the picture of our hug that Sirius had shown me. "I can't believe you kept all this." She commented with melancholy in her voice and in her eyes. "It's been so long..." She wiped a treacherous tear that escaped and slid down her cheek. But her smile disappeared when she saw the old newspaper printed with my photo and the title of '_disappeared_'. She released my hand and took the paper with a shaky hand. "I remember crying a lot when Douglas published this." She commented before sighing deeply. "But I always had the hope – no, I always _knew_ you weren't dead." Her attention returned to me and her hand released the paper to stroke my cheek. "I always knew you time-travelled to the past."

"_What_?!" The exclamation of the only two men present caught my attention.

"You knew and never told us anything about it?" Mr. Lupin's accusing tone made Minerva sigh again, but this time she was ashamed. I could see it in her eyes. She turned to them again taking my hand on the table. Sirius had an expression of pain, anger and surprise mixed in his face, just like Mr. Lupin.

It was more than clear that Minerva Mcgonagall knew a part of the history that they didn't. And that puzzled them both.

"The day I met Ally happened two weeks before your fourth year began." She began under the accusatory looks of both men. "She appeared out of nowhere in my office on a Friday morning. She wasn't badly hurt, but I remember she suffered a little splinching on her left arm. I'm certain you don't have that scar yet..." She said turning to me. I shook my head, lifting the long sleeve of Sirius' sweater that I was still wearing. My arm was fine. She nodded. "She was in shock. Apparently, something had happened before someone sent her to the past – before _I_ sent her. When I saw what was around her neck and that she wasn't going to cooperate because of her shock, I threw a '_stupefy_' and then I noticed the letter that-..."

"What letter?" Sirius interrupted, who now also had his arms folded. It was not difficult to understand that both were angry with the woman.

I personally didn't know what to feel. So I chose to only listen.

We all watched in silence when she pulled a necklace with a pendant that was around her neck and had a heart shape. She opened it and inside were two photos. One, was of a man I had never seen, and the other was a picture of me. But in between those photos in the heart, was a small folded paper. Minerva took out her wand and made the paper return to its normal size. She held that piece of paper as if it were her most precious possession, which I was sure it was for her. Sirius and Mr. Lupin moved closer to the table and toward her curiously.

Minerva unfolded the paper carefully and I could tell, since I was by her side, the neat and perfect calligraphy of the letter. She cleared her throat before reading it aloud.

"_Dear Minerva, I know that all this will sound crazy and impossible to believe. But as our father always said, 'everything is possible in the magical world'. That's right, Minerva. The person who is writing this letter to you is yourself, but of the future. Year 2010, to be more precise. Calm down, I know what you are thinking. 'It is impossible to travel so many years to the past'. I can only tell you that this little project that you have been thinking for a while now is not as far-fetched as many will tell you and even as you think about it. Just have a little bit more confidence in yourself and work hard._" She stopped for a second to smile before continuing. "_On the other hand, here is the reason for this letter. The girl who just appeared in our office is... well, there is no way to explain it lightly. She is our daughter. Not by blood, but believe me when I write begging you and asking you that she __**must **__be our daughter. Time is a mysterious thing, that sometimes, it can become both a curse and a blessing, and please, again, believe me when I say that this girl has been our most beautiful and unexpected blessing._" Minerva stopped again to look at me and smile at me with love. "_Her name is Alexia D'angelo Mcgonagall. Yes, it's just a coincidence that her last name is the same as our beloved Anthony. Fate sometimes does extraordinary things, don't you think, Muffin?_" The woman looked up from the letter to clarify. "'Muffin' was the nickname my father called me. To be honest, I didn't believe in absolutely anything the letter said, even if it was my own calligraphy, until the nickname appeared. No one knew of that nickname, not even Ally. Only my husband, and he was already dead." We all nodded, but none dared to interrupt Minerva. Especially since we were anxious to know more of the letter. "_With great sorrow, I must clarify that our girl will not stay there forever at that time. But I can assure you that her presence is more than necessary, not only for you, but also for many other people, and for everything that's going to happen. You know how time travel works; I can't give you any kind of details. I can only assure you, again, that everything that will happen __**has**__ to happen. No matter how much our girl cries and begs to modify certain moments that she knows perfectly well. You can't let her interfere with destiny, that is not the reason for her journey. Ally has not had an easy life, just like us; give yourself the chance to heal with her, as a mother and daughter. You will not regret it, I promise._" I wheezed wiping my tears, to which Minerva reacted by bringing my hand that was in hers to her lips and kissing her as comfort before continuing. "_If Ally Appeared in shock, it's because something showed up and I had to send her to your time at a difficult time. Please verify that she is healthy and safe. The time-turner she has on her neck is special, save it carefully. When the time comes, it will bring her back to her time, back to me; but I can't tell you the specific moment, you will know when to give it back to her. As for the rest of the explanation, you know what to do and what to say. I fully trust that you will take care of our girl as I did in your time. Love her, protect her and grant her all the love we both know we are capable of giving. And remember: 'even in the darkest of times, never forget to turn on a light'. With love, Minerva Mcgonagall._"

Minerva looked up from the letter to the men who still looked at her accusatorily.

"I can't believe you never told us any of this..." In the tone Sirius had used, you could clearly tell that he felt betrayed and hurt.

The woman next to me sighed heavily turning her eyes back to the letter. "_P.S; You must keep all this a secret. It is indispensable, Minerva, that absolutely no one knows the truth about Ally. Even when she returns to her time. Remember, everything that will happen, has already happened. And __**that**__ is how Destiny wrote it. You must not interfere. Be strong_." She looked up at them again.

"That is your excuse?" Mr. Lupin was furious, and it showed in not only his posture and his tone of voice, but also in his eyes, they came and went from green to gold. The wolf was also very mad.

"You more than anyone knows the theory of temporal loops." She said with a more authoritative tone in her voice. "You know the rules, Remus."

"At least, you could give us a hint, a clue, _something_, that _she _was fine! You let us believe she was kidnapped, or worse, _dead_!" I cringed in fright when Mr. Lupin raised his voice at the same time he stood up.

I looked at Sirius, waiting for him to calm down his husband; however, I found the same angry expression that the werewolf had. He looked at Minerva with a coldness I had never seen before, demonstrating that he completely agreed with Mr. Lupin.

"And what would you have done if I told you the truth?" The woman next to me let go of my hand and stood up without any fear. "Would you have found a time-turner and travelled to the future? For what? Bring her back?" She challenged the werewolf. "You know perfectly well that she does not belong to that time, but to this one. You would have caused _Them_ to kill her, because you would be challenging the Rules of Destiny, Time and Life Lines." Minerva didn't scream, but the tone of her voice was enough to make you step back from fear and make silence. Reaction that both men had. "On the day of her birth, _They_ would have gone for her. At that precise moment, she would have disappeared from every Time-Line... from all history, Remus. Is that what you would have wanted? Never find her again, in any time? Never see her again? Would you have preferred to never have married her?" Each of her questions made both men shrink back more and more when they realized everything that could have been if they had interfered in history.

I was befuddled by everything. Who were _Them_? I didn't specifically know. But I wasn't an idiot; it wasn't difficult to understand that _They_ were probably some kind of Auror or guard who controlled Time and all that. I had read the books, so I knew what a time-turner was and what temporary loops were. I didn't know that Minerva Mcgonagall, _my future mother_, apparently had something to do with the creation of time-turners. I felt a warmth in my chest that I could only define as pride and admiration for that woman.

At Minerva's last question, Sirius grimaced in pain and turned his gaze to his husband. It was clear that that was _not _what he wanted. But when I followed him and met Mr. Lupin's deep green eyes, I was surprised to see the grief and pain with which he looked at me. All the annoyance and anger that I had felt towards him hours ago when we discussed in the library, vanished at the way he was looking at me. Love, affection and fear of everything Minerva had asked could have been true. For the second time, he was looking at me like _her_ and not like some intruder.

He was looking at me the same way Sirius looked at me. Like at _his wife_.

"Would you have ever preferred to not love her at all, Remus?"

There was a silence, in which we all waited watching Mr. Lupin, who did not take his eyes off mine when he replied; "No, of course not."

Sirius and Minerva smiled for a moment. But not me. Because his eyes, in a fraction of a second, returned to the cold, full of annoyance in which he always looked at me. I knew at that moment that, although Minerva Mcgonagall herself confirmed him that I was _she_, Mr. Lupin would still be in denial. He would continue fighting against me.

I sighed, _tired_. There were still many things to discuss. And I couldn't continue to delude myself by those small fragments of moments when the wolfs' guard fell.

Mr. Lupin was not yet ready to accept me.

* * *

**Hello, beautiful people! It's been so long, I know! *hides behind my laptop*  
**

**First of all, I really hope you had a very Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year! *sends kisses towards all you***

**Now, regarding this fic, nope, I haven't forgotten it. I had a little blocking for a while thanks to the changes I went through in my life, so I needed to get away from it all a bit. But my inspiration came back with full force and, here is the much wanted chapter! *gets on one knee and gives the chapter to you*  
**

**I hope you like it. :)**

**I also know that this is more like a transition's chapter, but it was needed. Trust me. I already have the following two done, they just need editing, and I'll be good and give you a little hint: _The juicy parts are coming, people._ *winks at you and moves eyebrows suggestivly*  
**

**Thank you for reading and to those who still support me and remain interested in the story.**

**I love ya' all.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Laysa L'espoir.**


End file.
